The Fifth Dragon
by TokyoHanon97
Summary: There were five elements in the begginning, and now the fifth dragon has been chosen along with the other four. Follow Lucy as she searches for the Wu, battles evil, learns martial arts, and decides what her true path is on the Journey of A Thousand Miles.
1. Chapter 1

**I've had this idea stuck in my head for awhile, and with the new series Xaolin Chronicles coming out next Spring, I really wanted to do it. Before I begin, I encourage all Potterheads to listen up, Pottermore is now open.**

**Disclaimer: Xiaolin Showdown is the sole property of Christy Hui, but I own my OC Lucy Harris along with her friends and family.**

* * *

No one would ever expect it to happen, least of all in Rockwater Springs.

Rockwater Springs was a small little town at the foot of the Rockies, nearly on the Colorado River. This town was very sleepy and very provicial, and nobody ever dared to break the cycle unless they wanted to meet with the 'displeasure' of the other townsfolk.

There were only eight-hundred people living in the town, everybody knew each other and everyone was known for something. Grant Kingman was the town's mayor and he was notorious for always going out late at night and getting drunk at the town's bar. The Clarke family were the richest in town, anybody who associated with them were considered important, and although they were rich they had no respect for people they deemed to be lower than them, but they kept their reputation by always giving 'generous donations' to the town's hospital.

The only person in town who was really special though, was Lucy Harris. Lucy was the best singer and gymnast in the town along with her best friend Briana Abbott, who was more properly known as Bri. Lucy lived with her happy and agile grandmother Irene, whom she affectionetly called Gran right at the edge of the town, her parents died in a car crash when she was six when Lucy lived in Denver and she's lived in the sleepy town ever since.

Lucy was only thirteen years old and would be turning fourteen next November, she was very light on her feet which made it good for gymnastics along with her keen flexibility. Her voice sounded like a combination of Taylor Swift's flair, Adele's powerful notes, and Kelly Clarkson's attitude despite her young age. Lucy had long dark brown hair that she usually kept back in her signature dutch braid, her favorite accessory, which she never took off was small, gold locket in the shape of a circle that held both pictures of her mother and father, the chain was gold and very long, her eyes were the shape of almonds and were a very bright shade of violet, this was unusual to most people in the town, and when Lucy had first arrived she would be somewhat frowned at for it, but in time later the time adjusted her eye color to their usual life.

Lucy never understood it, but she felt like she wasn't human sometimes, not because she could sing so well or be so flexible, it was the odd things she could do.

One day while walking home from school she saw a grey wolf down on the path to her house, but instead of growling at her or going berzerk it walked right up to her and wanted her to pet it, the town was astounded, a little girl had caused a wild animal to snuggle up to her, Lucy couldn't show her face for three days. Another time in the Rockwater Springs park, Lucy was swinging on the swingset while her Gran fed the pidgeons, Lucy was swinging so high and then fell off by accident and came hurling toward the ground below her, instead of being banged up and bruised, Lucy was perfectly fine. Her Gran had covered up for it by saying that Lucy's heaving clothing that day had cushioned her fall, and then had the neighbors scram before she got her walking stick and threatened to wack them all.

She couldn't explain it, but she knew she was different, and that's why Bri was her best and only friend, because the town didn't like how strange she was. Most people just shot up there noses and pitied the girl because of her parents' death, but others looked at her as an insect, an insect that must be squashed soon.

Bri was her best fabulous, funky, fashionista friend or BFFFF as she called it, she was the only daughter of the town's best lawyer Drew Abbott, Bri's mother had left them when she was five but she never let what Percy Clarke, the town bully and only son of the Clarke family get to her. Bri had shoulder-length, curly auburn hair and green eyes, her clothes were usually miniskirts comined with sequin or animal print leggings and a long sleeve top with a shirt that she got from one of her favorite band concerts, her shoes had one policy, converse OR flats OR boots OR bare, but that's what Lucy loved about her the two of them were different, and nothing was about to stop them from being themselves, living their dreams, or upsetting the provincial town...except for today.

* * *

Lucy and Bri were playing poker on the back porch that day. Lucy had the upperhand as usual, but today Bri was keen on beating her.

"You're going down, Luce," Bri teased.

"We'll see," Lucy smirked back.

"I'm beating you this time, you know it Lucy, I can see it in your eyes." she added that last part with a fake, etheral voice, earning a laugh from both of them.

"Shall we bet over it, Bri?" Lucy said, a huge grin growing all ove her face.

"What's your wager, Harris?" Bri replied, looking interested

"If I win, you have to shout at the top of your lungs that Lucy Harris is the 'princess of poker'."

"And if you lose?"

"Than I will walk up to Percy Clarke, mess up his gelled back black hair, and then slap him across the face." Lucy then fake-slapped Bri and the two of them burst into fits of laughter."

"Ok, ok. You're on." Bri said while finishing up her laughter

After a good two minutes, both girls were ready to show their hands.

"You first, Miss Abbott." Lucy smirked

"Fine," Bri said while a grin came across her face, she threw down her cards and exclaimed "Full House!"

Lucy grin dropped "Aw man, Bri you got really good cards this time. Well here is something that Mayor Kingman does after vomiting up his alcohol, FLUSH!" Lucy threw down her cards and her happy grin came back, Bri's face dropped and she buried her hands in her hair and then ruffled it up angrily.

"I hate you," Bri said while pouting, and then stuck out her tongue teasingly.

"Hate's cheap, Bri. Pay up."

Bri stood up from her seat on the back porch stairs, cupped her hands around her mouth, and shouted "LUCY HARRIS IS THE PRINCESS OF POKER!" Bri than sat back down and the two of them burst into another fit of luaghter, Miss Gardner, Gran's mean old next-door neighbor, who was sitting on her rocking chair on her back porch shouted "You disrespectful young whipper snappers! Keep it down! I'm trying to read out here!"

The two best friends face's turned sour, Lucy then stood up and looked at Miss Gardner after collecting herself, "We're sorry Miss Gardner, we'll try and keep it down."

Miss Gardner sneered at them and went back to her book, almost a second later, Gran came out holding a tray consisting of a pitcher and two glasses.

"Would you girls like some lemonade, it's getting to be a little humid outside?" Gran said with her usual warm smile.

"Yes please," Lucy replied as her Gran poured her a glass and handed it to her.

"Thank you Miss Irene," Bri said sweetly as she was handed her glass.

"Your welcome, sweetie. Now if you girls get peckish I made some chocolate-chip cookies for snacks," Gran smiled again and walked back inside.

"Up for some cookies, Bri?" Lucy asked

"It's better than sitting out here and losing at poker for the billionth time." Bri drawled after she took a sip of her drink.

Lucy and Bri stood up and walked back into the house, the sweet smell of cookies filled their senses, each of them took one cookie, and began to trott up the stairs when Gran stopped them mid way, and said, "Lucy, you and Briana had better go get two coasters from the kitchen."

It was amazing, Gran was watching her program on the television, hadn't even looked at them, or acknowledged that they were even going up the stairs, and yet she knew they were, along with their refreshmments, and knew that from past rings from glasses on Lucy's furniture that they weren't bringing coasters.

"Yes, Gran." Lucy said while grumbling as she trotted back down the stairs, grabbed two coasters from the kitchen and then walked back up the stairs with Bri. As she entered her room, seconds before she closed the door half-way, Lucy heard Gran reply, "Thank-you, dear."

* * *

The two girls made themselves comfy on Lucy's white canopy bed. Each of them having set their drinks down on _coasters _on Lucy's nightstand. Her room wasn't all that flashy and sparkly like Bri's room. Other than her white canopy bed, Lucy had a medium sized antique mirror in the shape of the sun that hung over her dresser, and lastly a shelf which held all of Lucy's first and second place trophies which were categories mostly involving gymnastics or singing.

"I love my Gran, Bri, but I swear, it's like she has eyes in the back of her head. It's scary," Lucy said

"Which is ironic, because my Dad is as strict as they come when it comes to the rules, and yet he couldn't tell if I was giving myself a tattoo behind his back," Bri snorted.

"So," Lucy began while taking a bite of her cookie, "are you ready for that algerbra test on Friday?"

"That's on Friday?" Bri panicked

"It's been on the board for like two whole weeks, Bri," Lucy said with a hint of irritation in her voice.

"When do I ever pay attention to what Mr. I-hate-all-children, says." Bri angrily took a bite of her cookie as well.

Bri was describing the school's most bitter teacher, Mr. Quimby. He absolutely _hated_ the student's at Rockwater Springs Junior High, and was determined to make any student who was bad at algerbra's life, a living hell.

But while the girls talked on about school, homework, and other of their interest, Gran had just heard a knock on the front door.

* * *

Irene had turned the volume down on her daily program as she got up and answered the door. Even though she was missing her favorite part of the show, she put on her polite smile.

"Hello," She said to the man at the door, he was a very strange attired man, wearing what Irene assumed were white and black, monk robes, but she paid it no bother, she wasn't critical like the rest of the town.

"Good day, Miss Harris," he said while giving a bow, "my name is Master Fung, is it alright if I come in?"

"Certainly," Irene said while letting the polite old man in. She showed him into the living room and the two sat down in her adjacent chairs.

"What can I do you for, Master Fung?"

"Actually, it's your granddaughter I wish to talk to, is she here? Irene raised an eyebrow at him, polite as she may be, she wasn't about to let any stranger talk to her grandchild without knowing why.

"I have come to invite her to my Martial Arts School, Miss Harris," Master Fung said calmly.

"Very well then," Irene got up from her seat and walked to the bottom of the stairs, "Lucy!" She called out.

"Yes, Gran?" Lucy repiled back.

"Would you mind coming down for a bit?" Irene said this sweetly, but she let the tone of concern obviously slip.

* * *

Lucy and Bri exchanged looks, but they eventually did find themselves walking down the stairs very slowly. Both of them were both very on their toes about what was going on. The girls reached the bottom of the stairs, and Lucy was confused by what she saw, an elderly, bald man with a black mustache and beard. His robes were white and black, combined with a blue robe vest.

Lucy thought that he was a buddhist monk or something, what on earth was he doing here?

"Lucy, this is Master Fung, Master Fung this is my granddaughter."

Master Fung stood up from his seat and gave Lucy a small bow, Lucy acted on impulse so that she would not appear rude and bowed back.

"It's a pleasure to meet you in person, Lucy." Master Fung said while Lucy and Bri slowly sat down on the couch, both of them had confused faces to match their flushed cheeks.

"Excuse me," Lucy began "but why are you here?"

"I was just about to get to that Lucy, I have traveled long and far to tell you this." Master Fung pulled a large scroll out of his robes and placed it on the coffee table.

"If it seems more comfortable, I could tell you this is in private," Lucy saw him glance at Bri

"It doesn't matter," Lucy said getting defensive, "because I'd tell her the truth regardless," Lucy didn't want to be rude to him, but she never kept secrets from Bri, ever.

"My story begins with the past," The room fell silent as Master Fung started talking, "Thousands of years ago, a furious battle was waged between the great and noble Xiaolin Dragon, Dashi and the evil, Heylin witch, Wuya. This was the first Xiaolin Showdown, Wuya pited her dark magic against Dashi and his mystical power objects, the Shen Gong Wu. In the end, Wuya was defeated and forever imprisoned in a simple, wooden puzzle box. The threat averted, Dashi spread his Shen Gong Wu around the globe, for generations, they have secretly maintained the balance between good and evil, and a long line of Xiaolin Dragons has stood, ready to face evil, should that balance ever shift."

No one said anything, but eventually Lucy found her ability to speak again, "So, what does any of this have to do with me?" She said this was an uneasy voice.

"Each Xiaolin Dragon has a gift, an element to which they wield so that they will be able to defend themselves against the forces of darkness. That is what this scroll is for, when you open it, you will learn what element you shall posses."

"Which one did you have?" Lucy wanted to make sure that this wasn't some kind of hoax, that this stuff was real.

"I was the Xiaolin Dragon of Water, I now currently teach the newest dragon, Omi, at the temple."

"Temple?" Bri had managed to choke out

"The Xiaolin Temple, a hidden, tranquil temple in Northeastern China, accessible only by mountain goat, wagon, monk, and dragon." Lucy didn't know if he was joking or not and decided not to question it.

"Wait," Lucy said, she got up from her seat and stared at him, "You've made a mistake, I can't be a 'Xiaolin Dragon', I'm just Lucy, I'm not special or anything."

"You nip it, Lucy!" Gran said, shocking everyone "You are special, you've got a real knack for gymnastics, you're sweet as honey, you sing better than that bubblegum-pop star Bieber, and you are great with every animal that comes your way, not to mention the fact that you fell off the swingset when you were just a little girl and there wasn't even a scratch on you."

"It's true," Bri began, "My cat Fat Mavis hates everybody, except for Lucy. Plus you are immensly light on your feet."

Lucy shook her head, "So, lot's of people are good with animals, I'm like Jane Goodall then. But how can I be sure that I am what you say I am?"

Master Fung pointed at the scroll, Lucy slowly walked over to him and the long roll of paper, she hesitated, but she slowly rolled the scroll out. Before any of this had happened, Lucy thought Chinese language looked like a bunch of scribbles, but these characters looked like pure english to her.

_Friend to fowl, ally to fauna, grace and kindness have allowed you to read me, you have earned every privelige that I bestow upon you, Noble Xiaolin Dragon of Wildlife._

Lucy took a few steps back, she was in complete shock. This wasn't a hoax, or a dream, this was real.

"Congratulations," Master Fung said while getting up and putting the scroll back inside his robes, "Lucy has been selected to become the Xiaolin Dragon of Wildlife, if it is permittable, she can come to the temple and begin training."

"Training?" Lucy, Bri, and Gran had all said at the same time in shock.

"Correct, Lucy must now make a definate choice, she can either choose to remain here as she is," Master Fung glanced briefly at Bri and Gran, "or she can travel to the Xiaolin Temple and begin her training in the art of Kung Fu, it is completely up to her and the other five dragons."

"There are more dragons?" Gran asked

"Yes there are four other elements; water, fire, earth, and wind Miss Harris."

Lucy had been trying to process this as fast as she could, twenty minutes ago she and Bri had been discussing algerbra, and now she just found that it's part of her destiny to save the world, as cliche as it sounded she knew it was real.

But how could she possibly go back to a normal life now? She's just been declared as a Xiaolin Dragon, and even if she decided no, what if her strange gift acted up later in life and she can't keep it under control?

And then there was Gran, she was the only family she had left, what if Gran got sick or needed help? Bri would take care of her is she was away, Lucy reminded herself, and if evil does take over, Lucy wouldn't be there to help.

"Master Fung," Lucy had managed to pipe out, "suppose I do say yes, what about my friends and family here, you can't really expect me to just waltz away and never talk to them ever again?"

"I do not deny my students contact with their loved ones, you are permitted to see them as much as you like."

"Lucy," Bri had squeezed out, "y-you're not actually thinking about going, are you?"

"Bri, you've known me for years, and you know that by now I've completely thought this over."

"So you're leaving, then?" Bri said with shaky voice

"Yes."

* * *

The whole room was silent for what seemed like a millenia, Master Fung eventually did break the silence.

"Thank you very much for honoring my request, Lucy. I must ask though that in a day's time you depart to the temple."

"A day?" Lucy asked, astounded, "How am I supposed to pack up everything, say my goodbyes, and get a plane ticket in a day?"

Master Fung pulled out a small envelope from his robes, where did he keep all of this stuff?

"This is a one-way plane ticket to Beijing, China. A guide will escort you from there, and I only ask that you pack what you believe is absolutely necessary, as for saying your farewell, I do not know."

Lucy took the envelope from Master Fung, she held it toward her chest and a single tear stained her left cheek, Gran stood up and showed Master Fung to the door.

"Thank-you, for visiting Master Fung, please, please protect my granddaughter from harm." Lucy could hear the sobs escape Gran's voice

"I promise you, I will, Miss Harris." With a simple shut of the door, Gran can back into the house alone.

Bri jumped up from her seat and hugged Lucy very tightly, "Bri, I'm sorry, I'm sorry I have to leave."

"Lucy, when my Mother left she said that too, so promise me that you'll come back, promise it!"

The two friends stopped their hug and Bri stared at Lucy with tear filled eyes, and Lucy the same, they each extended their pinkies and entertwined them, "I promise, I promise, I promise."

They hugged each other again, but this time their wasn't any sobbing, this was just a friendly hug.

"Well," Gran said with a semi-forced smile, "I'd better start cooking, I want you to have a dinner fit for a king! You two had better get to packing, I think you should take the duffel instead of the trunk, and a small knapsack!" Gran called after them as they trotted back up the stairs

* * *

Bri pulled out the drawers in Lucy's dresser, she cocked a grin and put her hands on her hips.

"You may be going to some monk school in eastern Asia, but no best friend of _mine_ is leaving without a fully decked out, Bri Abbott approved wardrobe."

Lucy snickered and placed a hand on her best friend's shoulder, "Master Fung said only pack the essential's, I think that we should only pack about fifteen different outfits then, and nothing too flashy or too expensive, think Monk Chic, you can do it, Bri."

Her best friend rolled her eyes, but agreed. The two of them turned packing into a fashion show, and eventually they did find a good number of simple clothes for Lucy to bring.

"Any ideas on jewelry?" Bri asked

"I'm only taking my locket, nothing else."

"But that's your most special thing!" Bri insisted

"I haven't taken it off since the car crash, and I'm not taking it off just because I'm fighting to save the world!"

"That sounded weird, but okay," Bri said in defeat, she then plucked something off Lucy's nightstand, "but you're taking this!" Bri waved Lucy's violet cased iPhone in front of her face.

"What on earth do I need that for?"

"So that we can chat and text while you're halfway around the world, duh!" Bri said matter-of-factly

"Fine, but I'm taking stationary and a pen," Lucy replied hotly.

"Why?"

"I want to write you and Gran letters, real ones that you can keep, not e-mail."

Bri gave a small smile and hugged Lucy for the third time. Lucy spoke up again, "I swear to God, Bri, if I write to you and you forget to write back, I'm flying home and wacking you right upside the head."

* * *

A few hours later, Bri and Lucy ventured down stairs by the alluring smell emitting from the kitchen, Lucy had a good guess a what her Gran was making, her favorite meal: beef stroganoff with broccoli rice on the side.

At the sight of the two girls, Gran gave another warm smile, "I thought you two would be coming down soon. Lucy is everything packed?"

Lucy nodded, "Yes, I have passed the 'Bri Abbott wardrobe inspection'." She added with a chuckle.

The three of them sat down at the dining room table, conversation deeply immersed the room, and even though Lucy knew that this was going to be the last of nights like this for a long time, she was happy to enjoy herself now, and forget about what would happen later.

* * *

**I've hit a record, the word count is OVER 4000! Sorry couldn't resist, I'm really starting to like this story even though it's only the first chapter, probably because I've spent so much time on it, anyway...REVIEW please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm not planning on having everybody wait this long for every chapter, don't worry I'm out of school now and I have free time. Thank you all for waiting patiently**

**WARNING: Stop reading when your eyes hurt!**

**Disclaimer: Xiaolin Showdown is the sole property of Christy Hui**

* * *

**Chapter One: The Journey of A Thousand Miles Part ONE**

The next day had come all too quickly in Lucy's opinion; Bri of course had spent the night on the couch and had her father bring her a new set of clothes, which unfortunately consisted of a button down shirt, cardigan, plaid skirt, knee-socks, and flats, Bri had defined them as torture, nut since most of Lucy's casual clothes were packed, she made do with it.

"As soon as I get back," Bri groaned, "I am going to chew my Dad out for making me say good-bye to my best friend in torture clothes." She groaned on the way to the air-port.

Lucy rolled her eyes, but smiled, "why do you even _have_ that outfit?"

"Whenever I visit my Grandpa my Dad makes me wear this so that my Gramps is under the impression that I'm 'sophisticated'."

Lucy snickered, "but the outfit is just tasteless."

"I wish we had stopped by my house so that Daddy-dearest could've heard that from someone else," Bri grumbled.

"Lucy," Gran begun from the driver's seat, "I packed you a couple of ham and cheeese sandwiches and a root-beer for when you get hungry on the plane."

"Thanks, Gran; but you know that they have food on the plane, right?"

"No grandchild of _mine _is going on a sixteen hour flight to northeast Asia, withouth having properly prepared food!" Gran nipped back.

"Okay, okay," Lucy replied

"Alright, Luce," Bri begun, "I know you're training and everything but you are not going to leave without two special presents!" Bri said excitedly while pulling stuff out of her messenger bag.

"First, you are going to save the world and read a book at the same time too, Voila! My copy of _10 Things We Did and Probably Shouldn't Have_."

Bri thrust a pink and white book into Lucy's hands, after quickly reading the summary, Lucy smirked, "You wear sparkles, you write in text speak, and you read teen romance, you are a very girly teenager, Bri."

Bri shot out her tongue and then thrusted another object into Lucy's hand, she glanced down at it and then cocked an eyebrow, "a deck of cards?"

"You can finally find someone to beat you at poker," Bri grinned.

* * *

Lucy, Gran, and Bri waited patiently for Lucy's boarding call, they had already checked in her duffel in baggage, and Lucy was tightly holding her blue and bronze backpack.

"Gran," Lucy said softly, but gaining the old woman's attention, "I want you to promise me, that if something's wrong or you feel sick that you will go to the doctor, and if he says that you need medicine or treatment, that you'll take it."

"I will, sweetie."

"No you have to, you're all I've got left, you need to do this."

Gran nodded and then checked her watch.

"Lucy, you know you're my bestie," Bri started, "but you had better make sure that you want this and that you are okay with it, Luce. No one is forcing you to do anything."

Lucy nodded, and just then, the thing that she had been dreading came to pass.

"We are now boarding flight A46 to Beijing, China."

A lump began to form in the back of her throat, because as soon as she walked through that door, her life would be changed forever.

"Bri," Lucy said while holding back tears, "you'll make sure that Gran is alright?"

Bri nodded and they each stood up and hugged each other.

"Call me as soon as you land, okay?"

"It'll be 2:00 a.m. here when I land, Bri."

Bri rolled her eyes and snickered, "I don't care, besides, I'll need you to go over my algerbra notes and review with me."

Lucy also rolled her eyes and then turned and gave Gran a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Behave yourself now, darling. I want you to show them how good you are." Gran forced a smile as Lucy walked to the door, she gave one last look at her best friend, her Gran, and her old life before walking through the door.

* * *

To Lucy, the plane ride could honestly have taken longer, not once in her life had she ever been this nervous. She had thought that eating some of her food would calm her down, but no such luck.

Lucy had however, managed to pass the time by listening to music on her headphones, Lady Gaga, Christina Aguilera, Usher, and Whitney Houston helped her nerves and when she listened to bradway soundtracks of _Beauty and the Beast_, _The Phantom of the Opera_, and _Rock of Ages_, she had started to feel much better. After that she pretty much slept the whole way and before she knew it, the flight attendent's voice came on and told everyone on the plane to fasten their seatbelts.

* * *

Since she was a minor, Lucy was the last person to get off the plane, something she was greatful for because of how much she was shaking. What she couldn't believe though, was how crowded the airport was, maybe it was because she had been living in tiny Rockwater Springs for so long that the rest of the world seemed much, much larger.

An airport employee had guided her to baggage claim and thankfully her duffel was one of the first bags out, now all she had to do was figure out where the guide was.

"Lucy Harris?" Came an elderly voice from behind her, she turned around and saw an elderly woman in simple white robes with black flats.

"Yes ma'am," Lucy gave a small bow to the woman, who in return did the same.

"I am Miss Chang, I'm here to escort you to the Xiaolin Temple."

Lucy nodded and put her duffel around her shoulder.

"Do you have everything, dear?"

"Yes ma'am," Lucy said immedietly.

"Good, well come along, the great are never late," she mused. Lucy hurrily trailed after her, when they left the airport, Miss Chang made her ride on a train until they got out of the city and into the country side, the sun was shining in the middle of the sky, and Lucy's jetlag was slowly creeping up on her.

After a while, Lucy and Miss Chang reached a small, rural village that reminded Lucy a lot of her hometown, but with more farmers.

"We need to take a wagon to the temple, I'm sorry that I am rushing you, but Master Fung insisted that the other guides and I take you and the other three monks to the temple as soon as possible."

"Exactly how much longer until we get to the temple?" Lucy tried not to complain, Miss Chang actually in return gave a small smile, "only about twenty minutes left," she said sincerly.

Lucy sighed as she stepped into the wagon and sat down her nerves were coming back, what kind of training were they going to start with? What if she was terrible? What if Master Fung told her that he made a mistake and she wasn't the chosen one?

"I'm sorry I haven't been very social at all," Miss Chang's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "It is just that, you're not what I expected a Xiaolin Dragon to be," she said sheepishly.

"I never expected to be a Xiaolin Dragon either, just yesterday I was playing cards with Bri and now I'm being told to save the world if evil takes over, it's a _lot_ to take in," Lucy said nervously.

"If life never had any surprises, dear, it wouldn't be all that enjoyable," Lucy could've sworn she just saw Miss Chang grin.

"Touché," Lucy retorted.

"Oh!" Miss Chang exclaimed while looking ahead, Lucy saw it. A large white structure with blue roof tops, golden shingles and red pillars.

The temple's design looked very similar to a Buddhist monk temple that Lucy had seen in her world geography textbook back home.

"Welcome to the Xiaolin Temple," Miss Chang said breathlessly.

"I'm definetly not in Rockwater Springs anymore," Lucy said in astonishment. The wagon that had been pulling them came to a short, sharp top that almost knocked Lucy out of her seat.

She couldn't believe that she was here; _here_ at a temple in northeastern China, about to study kung fu and train with four other dragons-in-training.

"This is you, Miss Harris," Miss Chang said while Lucy gathered her duffel and her backpack, she hopped off the wagon and waved to Miss Chang.

"Good luck, dear!" She replied back.

* * *

Lucy was now beginning to walk forward to the front gate, nerves making her heart pound, and just as her hand reached for the knob, she heard a noise from behind her.

"I know, Keiko, it's so weird that this happened to me!"

Lucy turned around and saw who was making the noise, a petite Japanese girl with pale skin and pink cheeks, her hair had been dyed blonde, her clothes were Harajuku style and her bright blue eyes were very calm; she was talking to someone on her cell phone.

_'This isn't so bad'_ Lucy thought, _'I mean I'm not the only girl, so at least I'll have someone to talk to, and she seems nice'_.

"Ok, Keiko, yeah I've got to go, bye." The girl put her cell phone in her bag.

"Hi!" The girl said while turning her attention to Lucy, "I'm sorry, I didn't see you there, I'm Kimiko Tohomiko, I'm the Xiaolin Dragon of Fire," she said brightly.

"Nice to meet you, Kimiko, I'm Lucy Harris, Dragon of Wildlife," she replied while shaking her hand.

"Cool, it's so good that there's another girl Dragon, I think I'd die if I was surrounded by boys." She said, Lucy snickered, she was strongly reminded of Bri.

"Well, we'd better go inside, Master Fung is waiting for us," Kimiko Tohomiko nodded and the two of them pushed open the gates, light shot at Lucy's senses and then it settled down and she saw how many buildings and structures this place had, it was incredible.

"Rad!" Kimiko said excitedly.

"Hey Kimiko," Lucy said, "where is the rest of your luggage?"

"I had Master Fung bring over my trunk, suitcase, and make-up bag when he first came around to tell me the big news," Kimiko glanced down at Lucy's duffel, and cocked an eyebrow, "one bag?" she said in astonishment.

"You cannot possibly fit all of your clothes in one bag," she added.

"I've never really been the fashionista type, that's wear my best friend from home kicks in," Lucy said while shuffeling her feet nervously.

"Woah, man! Check out this place!"

Kimiko and Lucy turned to see who just spoke, a tall guy with untidy, light brown hair, tan skin, and green eyes was standing next to an even taller, stocky guy with blonde hair and dressed in cowboy attire.

"It's not Brazi, but it's still pretty cool," the untidy haired boy saw Lucy and Kimiko and walked over to them. "Cool, I guess there's more dragons than I thought, I'm Raimundo but you can call me Rai," Raimundo said with a smirk."

"I'm Kimiko, and this is my new friend, Lucy," Kimiko said happily.

"I'm Clay Bailey," said the cowboy, and Lucy's suspicions were confirmed by his heavy southern accent.

* * *

Seconds later, as if on cue, Master Fung walked out of a small building and greeted them. "Welcome, young monks, you have all traveled far and wide, and I congratulate you all on making it this far, but your true training will begin momentarily, and although the road will be long and full of hardships, eventually you will take your place as the Xiaolin dragons of fire, earth, wind, and wildlife."

"Excuse me, Master Fung," Clay chimed, "where in tarnation is the dragon of water?"

"If you would be so kind as to follow me, I will introduce you," Master Fung replied while he walked them to a small, blue-roofed building.

* * *

Master Fung closed the door behind them, while they lined up horizontally a few inches off from the wall, Master Fung asked them to wait a few minutes while he went to get the dragon of water.

Kimiko then seized this time to get back on her phone and talk to her friend, Raimundo was talking to Clay, and Lucy took out her iphone and texted Bri.

_**I'm at the temple, there are three other new monks, one of them is a girl that**_** is**-, "Hey Kim, how old are you?"

She paused, "thirteen, but I'll fourteen next October," Kimiko then went back to her phone. "I'm fourteen," Raimundo added, and then Clay replied that he's sixteen.

"I'm a month younger than Kimiko," Lucy said while going back to _her _phone.

_**-our age, same for the others, eat well; and go to bed!**_

Bri later replied seconds later, **;p**. "Just in case you were wondering," all of them looked up and saw a boy with a bald, big, round head, yellow skin, and an amazed voice while looking at them, he was very short, shorter than Kimiko, and was wearing red and black robes.

"I am eleven," he replied. Master Fung extended an arm to them, the young boy looked at them in wonder.

"Omi, I would like you to meet, Kimiko,"

Kimiko was talking on her phone and just briefy said "Hey."

"Lucy," Lucy sheepishly said "Hi," followed by a small bow, which Omi returned.

"Raimundo," Rai just said "sup" with a grin, Lucy was wondering if he was up to something mischievous.

"and, Clay," Clay just tipped his hat and said "howdy". Omi cocked an eyebrow at them, "Master, where are the new students?"

Lucy was taken aback, did this kid really not know who they were?

"Right in front of you," Master Fung said sincerely.

"They are not what I expected," Omi replied.

"Most things in life are not."

Omi sheepishly walked forward, "welcome my new- and- strangely- attired- friends," he said awkwardly. Master Fung turned away from them and began to walk to the door, "I shall leave you to begin, I see that there is much teaching to be done."

"Yes, Master," Omi said bitterly, "much teaching indeed."

* * *

Lucy, Rai, Clay, Kimiko, and Omi were outside in the lush, grassy fields when their so called 'teaching had begun, luckily Master Fung had been kind enough to take Lucy's bags to her room, so now she didn't have as much of a sore neck from the flight.

"The key is balance," Omi stated while he casually began to walk on two fingers. Lucy was relieved, she had been worried over nothing, if this was what she needed than why the hell was she here?

"If you are a beginner you may want to start with three fingers," Omi said matter- of- factly.

"Uh, just asking out of curiosity, but when will we need this?" Clay asked.

"Try 'never'," Raimundo snorted. Lucy agreed with him, how was walking on their fingers going to help them fight evil, Lucy was a natural gymnast, she was more than agile, she lazily took out her iphone and put in her headphones, her audiobook _The Hunger Games_ came on.

Kimiko then started to ask about 'wifi', while Omi stared at her PDA in astonishment, okay, Lucy knew that some parts of China involved agriculture, but she knew that it wasn't this cut off from the world, however, Lucy thought's were cut short when Omi got steamed when Clay lassoed him.

"I AM THE TEACHER! YOU ARE THE STUDENTS! YOU WILL GIVE ME THE RESPECT I DESERVE!" Omi shouted angrily, Lucy finally had enough, she yanked her headphones out and marched over to Omi and looked down at him, angrily.

"Listen, Omi, you aren't being very fair to us! Since the second you started talking to us you've been contradicting and patroizing us, if you don't respect us, how are we supposed to respect you?"

Omi looked unfazed until Raimundo snuck up from behind him and exclaimed 'Respect this!' and then he pulled down his pants, causing a lingering blush to appear on Omi's cheeks.

* * *

Later in the day, after 'training', Master Fung called them back inside for dinner, now in the past Lucy has had Chinese food, but this didn't look like regular Chinese, it was well present and featured rice, eggrolls, and mushu pork.

They all sat down at the table in silence, until Master Fung came back in and begun talking, "well, I trust all of you have had a big day, I want you all to know though, that your actual martial arts training will begin tomorrow."

Now Lucy felt nervous, so actual training was going to start tomorrow?

They all finished the rest of their meals in silence until Master Fung sent them to bed, Lucy was excited to see her room, only to discover that like everyone else, her room was a small, wooden cubicle, with no door, a small cot with sheets and a pillow with her bags propped on top, she sighed and took out her dutch braid, letting her long, wavy brown hair cascade past her shoulders, she casually went into her room like evryone else.

"Goodnight, young monks, I shall awake you all bright and early, pleasent dreams," Master Fung said while leaving.

Lucy quickly slipped into a simple t-shirt as the lights had gone out, she curled up under the sheets and let sleep take over.

* * *

Lucy wasn't sure what time it was when she was woken up, only that it was still dark outside, she knew what early meant, but she thought that at least a small part of the sun would be visible.

However, something was off, Master Fung raced into the room, panic struck his bloodless face, everyone had shot out of their rooms to see what was going on. He slowly and breathlessly told them life changing news.

"The balance has shifted, Wuya has returned."

* * *

**Hey, everyone, I'm sorry again for the delay, by the way the ages are noncanon, I just thought I'd make them close to Lucy's age, REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Good day, everyone! It's time for another Chapter of The Fifth Dragon! Well you know the drill...**

**Disclaimer: Blah, Blah, I don't own the show...*grumbles***

* * *

** Chapter Two: The Journey of a Thousand Miles Part TWO**

When Lucy was a little girl, god how those days seemed lost to her, she remembered getting up on Saturday mornings and watching cartoons in her pajamas, while eating a bowl of oatmeal.

Now those cartoons were typical, a brave superhero with big, bulky muscles and slicked back hair, dressed in spandex would defeat a comical villain that was trying to take over the world, in the end the hero would always win, always.

But this was no Saturday morning cartoon, there was no comical villain, this was real.

"Master Fung, what do you mean that Wuya has returned?" Lucy had managed to say while everyone else remained silent, "I thought Dashi imprisoned her in that puzzle box?"

"Someone has released her, someone who also has plans for world conquest, now all of you get ready and dressed, and than meet me in the main room, I have much to discuss with you."

No one else needed to hear it a second time, Kimiko and Lucy quickly showered and got dressed, not wanting to take to long, Lucy settled on wearing a light blue shirt with dark blue sleeves that reached her elbows, jeans, and a pair of beige toms; while Kimiko, in her panic wore the same thing that she had worn hours ago.

Everyone had quickly hurried into the main room, Master Fung had seemed to have calmed down a bit, well actually a lot. He quickly debriefed them of the situation. Wuya had been released by another force beant on world domination, It was now up to the monks to scour the world for the Shen Gong Wu, and if Wuya succeeds then the world will be plunged into 10,000 years of darkness.

"It is your most solemn duty as Xiaolin Warriors, to find the Shen Gong Wu, before Wuya does," Master Fung pronounced somberly.

"I have a question," Raimundo spoke up. "Yes, Raimundo?"

"I saw my room, and no bed, just a mat, what the dilly?" All eyes narrowed on Raimundo, who dismissed the topic while sheepishly shutting up. Master Fung then guided them down the hall and into a small room with a single window and a scroll on a wooden desk.

"Learning, is a treasure that will follow it's owner everywhere." Master Fung slowly opened up the scroll while Omi said in amazement, "The ancient scroll of the Shen Gong Wu!"

They all peared over into into and saw the words 'The Mantis Flip Coin', it also depicted a character using the item to do a back flip, _'Hmm, cartoons from ancient Asia, now I know were fighting for the good guys'_ Lucy mused to herself.

"And so, " Omi started, "our grand quest begins, follow me, to victory!" He dashed out of the room, Lucy glanced at her nails, _'Three, Two, One...'_

Omi dashed back into the room and said sheepishly, "I...have no idea where I'm going."

"Yeah," Kimiko said innocently, "how do we find the Shen Gong Wu?"

"Dojo," Master Fung said to a small, green lizard with two front legs, "You helped Master Dashi hide all the Shen Gong Wu." Lucy was the startled when she discovered that the Lizard Dojo, could talk.

"Yeah...but that was a long time ago, you can't possibly expect me to remember..." Dojo had started to spaz out and point forward while proclaiming, "this way." Lucy grinned, he was so cute!

"Yeah, right," Raimundo said, his words dripping with sarcasm, "like we're going to take directions from a gecko."

This did not go over well with Dojo, he instantly began to grow bigger and longer until he could barely fit into the room, Dojo was no lizard...he was a dragon.

"Dont. Ever. Call. Me. A. Gecko," Dojo threatened, Raimundo fearfully, nodded his head.

* * *

The five Xiaolin Monks were, well, casually _flying _on Dojo's back, it was so free, so incredible, but it also made Lucy feel like she was riding a bumpy and lazy rollercoaster.

Lucy was casually sitting behind Raimundo, who was wearing a devilish smirk, and Lucy knew why, he got up from Dojo's back and walked over to Omi and Kimiko, who were playing with one of the handheld games she brought.

Raimundo snuck up from behind him and turned off the game, Omi, unknown to what had just happened began to sob and cry loudly.

"HYA! MY LITTLE FRIEND HAS BEEN TAKEN BY THE DARK FORCES OF EVIL! POCHI! ARE YOU IN THERE? CAN YOU HEAR THE SOUND OF MY VOICE?"

Lucy was not happy, neither was Kimiko, both of them stood up; Kimiko had punched Rai on the arm while Lucy glared angrily, "don't mess with the monk!" Kimiko hissed, while Raimundo rubbed his arm and mumbled something under his breath.

Raimundo turned around and was met by Lucy's death glare.

"You better listen up, Rai. I don't care that Omi was a little cocky and arrogant to us yesterday, he's still a little kid and our teammate, mess with him again and I will personally show you what the word 'bitch' means."

Raimundo glared back at her, "It was just a joke, for a bit of fun, I didn't think that baldy would start bawling!"

"It isn't funny if the other person isn't laughing, Raimundo, okay? Let up on him, he's kind of been cut off from modern civilization," Lucy said bitterly.

Raimundo held up his hands in defeat, "Alright, alright," he grumbled and then sat back down behind Lucy. Kimiko then showed Omi how to turn the game back on, Omi then said he would 'remember to honor the power of the off switch', making Lucy and Kimiko smile brightly.

* * *

Lucy wasn't sure how long that they had been flying, hours? days maybe? Only that the sun was shining brightly in the sky when the team landed in the location of their Shen Gong Wu; San Francisco, California.

_'Intresting place to hide a mystical artifact with unlimited power'_, Lucy thought. Though it was an ideal location to prevent the wrong people from getting their hands on it, crowded city, too many locations, but that was a problem for them.

"We've got a Mantis Flip Coin to find, alright." Kimiko stated.

"It's close," Dojo stated, "really close."

"BOW BEFORE ME CITIZENS OF PLANET EARTH!" Lucy looked up and saw a teenage boy with flaming red hair, alabaster skin, and a skinny build standing on top of a building, he was wearing gothic leather with black eye-liner. _'What a kook.'_ Lucy stated to herself.

"I NOW RULE YOU WITH THE MANTIS FLIP COIN!" Lucy then looked up at his raised hand, he wasn't joking, the coin gleamed and glowed in his black fingerless gloved hand.

_'So he set Wuya free, and he wants to rule the world as well, he may be a kook, and an evil one at that, but I will not let him get that Shen Gong Wu'_.

The boy did a successful and impressive front flip, it was the coin or years of gymnastics training that allowed him to do that, he landed just a few feet in front of them.

Suddenly, a sickly purple, squid like ghost with a red, gold,white, and black masked thing flew out from behind him, she spoke in an etheral but very raspy voice.

"You cannot rule the earth yet, you have but one Shen Gong Yu." She proclaimed

"How many are there?" The boy whined.

"Hundreds," The ghost replied.

"WHAT? Okay you're going to need to get solid and help me out."

"Hello, friend." Omi said, shocking Lucy and the others, "that coin is of great, mystical importance, may we please have it?" Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Omi," Lucy said, "I'm pretty sure that because of his lame and uncommanding attempt at getting us to 'bow before him', means that he isn't our friend, or a good guy at that."

The boy ignored her and stared down at Omi menancingly. "Pssh, no way shorty, this Shen Gong Wu is mine."

"How does he know about Shen Gong Wu?" Raimundo asked. There was no need for anyone to answer the question, the ghost floated in front of the boy. "How indeed?" She said mockingly.

"Wuya," Dojo sneered, "the years have not been kind to you."

"_Mind your tongue, reptile! Dashi isn't here to protect you!"_ Wuya hissed, causing Dojo to cower in fear.

"Hey, leave him alone you fifteen hundred year old witch." Lucy spat.

"Mind yourself, girl!" Wuya retorted.

"Away, evil spirit, you cannot stop us!" Omi said while trying to shoo her away.

"She can't," the flame haird boy said, "I can, JACK-BOTS ATTACK!" Several black and dark gold robots flew in and charged at them, Lucy used her skills as a gymnast and successfully dodged them, she chased after the running boy, She got up at a higher level, ran across the wall and then jumped in front of him.

_'I don't know where that came from, but I'm not going to complain'._ Lucy then got into a defensive martial arts position and narrowed her eyes at his smirking face.

"You know, cutie." He began arrogantly, "how about after I destroy your friends, you and I go out on a da-" Lucy's fist collided with his mouth before he could finish, it made him take a few steps back, but nothing that hurt him.

"Sorry, but my grandmother said that I can't date until I'm sixteen," She sneered.

"Bad move, honey," he snapped his fingers and a robot came out of no where and rammed into her. _'I'm going to feel this, tomorrow.'_ Lucy thought while rubbing her side, luckily no blood had been drawn by anybody, Omi had chased after him, but he used the coin and got away.

The boy chuckled as he looked down at them, " a lesson for losers, don't mess with Jack Spicer!" Jack Spicer than flew away, Clay offered a hand to Lucy, which she took and then said "thanks,"

"Darlin' it's not your weight, it's how you throw it around that matters," beamed Clay.

"Because of you four!" Omi said accusingly, "we've have just lost the first Shen Gong Wu!"

"Dude, it was a coin," snorted Raimundo.

"A MAGICAL COIN! Do you not understand, the more Shen Gong Wu that Wuya posses, the stronger she gets!" Omi growled.

"We're sorry Omi," Lucy said while shuffling her feet, she was realizing why Omi had been so hard on them now.

"We'll do better next time," Clay said apologetically.

"N-Next time is now!" Dojo said while spazzing out again, "I'm sensing another Shen Gong Wu!"

"Let's check," Kimiko said while pulling the scroll out of her backpack, another object appeared 'The Two Ton Tunic', according to Dojo it was Dashi's impenatremble armor, it would be really useful if someone was taking a bullet.

"We'd better hurry before Spicer get's it," Lucy said.

* * *

The Monks had arrived on the Roman docks in Italy in a matter of minutes, Lucy now wished that Dojo had flown her to the temple instead of flying on a aggravating sixteen hour flight.

They saw Spicer holding the tunic on the edge of the docks proclaiming loudly, "THE TWO TON TUNIC IS MINE!" However, his moment was cut short when Clay and Raimundo had jumped him, took the Wu, and kicked him into a nearby gondala that had started to float away.

"Jack Spicer!" Omi boasted, "today victory is mine!" Ego much?

"I wouldn' count yer chickens before they hatch," Clay said while pointing to the army of Jack-Bots hovering above them, however Omi activated the tunic and they all fell into the rivera when the dock collapsed, thankfully no one was hurt.

* * *

They were once again riding on Dojo, but this time they were soaking wet, Dojo glanced back at them, "It's not the way Master Dashi would've done it, but hey you're still learning."

"I do not wish to discuss the failure of myself or my students, I merely wish to get to the next Shen Gong Wu," Omi said petulantly.

"Which is?" Raimundo questioned as Kimiko opened the scroll, 'The Eye of Dashi' appeared. _'If Dashi has a Wu named after him than it must be immensly powerful'_. Lucy was correct, it was a Wu that could shoot lightning.

* * *

Dojo had dropped them off somewhere in the forest about a hundred miles away from the temple, lush green trees and an open, grassy field surrounded them.

"Now _this _is my kind of place," Clay announced happily.

"Are you kidding, I can't even get a signal?" Kimiko retorted while holding up her cell phone.

Meanwhile, Raimundo was holding Dojo as though he were a metal detector, repeating his mantra over and over again, "If I were a lightning shooting Shen Gong Wu, where would I be?"

"Close, you'd be close," Dojo replied, unfazed by Raimundo's actions.

Omi was looking up in a large, widely branched tree, Lucy saw what he was looking at, up in the trees tangled branches, was the Eye of Dashi.

Omi had quickly climbed the tree, but just as soon as he grabed the Shen Gong Wu, someone else did, Jack Spicer.

The Eye had begun to glow brightly, Omi, amazed had exclaimed, "This is a Xiaolin Showdown."

"A what?" Raimundo exclaimed.

"A Xiaolin Showdown," replied Dojo, "it's what happens when two warriors reach a stale mate over a Shen Gong Wu; two words: Freak-y." Lucy walked over to the tree and shouted up to Jack, "looks like you're going to have to get your hands dirty and fight for it, Spicer!"

Jack winked at her, "you remembered my name, good."

"Jack Spicer!" Omi proclaimed, "I challange you to a Xiaolin Showdown, my Two Ton Tunic against your Mantis Flip Coin," Omi glanced at a set of stones beside them, "whoever reaches the last stone first wins the Eye of Dashi, and the other Shen Gong Wu as well."

"Accept the challenge," Wuya spoke to Jack, "Accept it!"

"I accept your challenge, Omi."

"Let's go, Xiaolin Showdown!"

* * *

A bright flash occured from the Eye as the Earth had changed into battlefield, Lucy and her friends were on a rised platform high above in the sky, the stones had become rocks floating in the air, Jack and Omi were both at the starting point, and because of the tunic's known weight, Lucy was worried for Omi.

"I did not expect this," Omi said nervously.

"That's a Xiaolin Showdown for you, always keeps you guessing; Gong Yi Tanpai!" Dojo exclaimed, "that means 'go'," Dojo added matter-of-factly.

"H-How am I supposed to do this?" Jack said while looking down.

"Use you Shen Gong Wu!" Wuya shouted.

"Oh, right! Mantis Flip Coin!" Jack effortlessly glided and jumped from stone to stone, as a gymnast, Lucy was more than impressed, if she had done that before stretching, boy would she regret it later.

"Jack Spicer forgets that I have my own Shen Gong Wu," Omi said proudly, "Two Ton Tunic!" The tunic had glowed and became its densly armored form, and then Omi fell over.

It took Omi two tries, but he had managed to get to the next stone without falling off the platform, Lucy pinched her nose, this was embaressing.

"You know what I just realized," Raimundo pondered, "Master Fung never answered my question about the bed." Lucy whacked him on the back of his head for that.

"Could you be anymore insensitive?" Lucy shouted, she then glanced over at Jack who sneakily pressed a button on his watch, he was cheating by having his Jack-Bots attack Omi.

"Cheater!" She exclaimed loudly, Jack looked back at her and smirked once more before continuing on.

Omi nervously looked back at the others, Clay tipped his hat, Omi smiled in realization, "It's not your weight, it's how you throw it around!" He exclaimed while crushing a Jack-Bot with the tunic.

Lucy, caught up in the moment gave Omi a thumbs up, they had taught the kid something.

Omi slipped out from under the tunic and turned the off switch on the other Jack-Bot, point to Kimiko. He then preceded to keep hopping along in the tunic until he caught up to Jack, and then he fell forward onto the platform.

"Ha!" Jack exclaimed, "now that I've defeated you, perhaps you'll learn to respect the genius that is: Jack Spicer." Omi smirked and looked up at Jack.

"I will not respect you until you learn to respect others, especially my wise and honorable friend, Lucy, so respect this!" Omi than quickly pulled Jack's black leather pants, revealing a pair of bright pink boxers with smiley faces. Lucy, Raimundo, and the others burst open with laughter, points had been given to all four of them.

Omi than jumped forward and grabbed the Eye of Dashi, he won the showdown, and his friendship with the others.

* * *

After defeating Spicer and making sure that their were no more new Wu discoveries, the five young warriors all returned to the Temple, they had returned the scroll back and quickly stopped by their rooms as instructed by Master Fung.

A top each of their beds were a set of robes like Omi's, Lucy's robes were similar to Kimiko's, a red dress robe with white leggings, a black sash around the waist, and black shoes, Kimiko had combined her's with panty hose unlike Lucy, and Lucy had no sleeves and a turtle-neck neckline while Kimiko and the others had v-necks and long sleeves, they quickly changed into their robes, and Kimiko had also washed the dye out of her hair and done up her natural, inky black hair in pigtails, Clay kept his cowboy hat, Raimundo kept his medallion, and Lucy had adorned her locket with hers, they were amazed by their new uniforms, they fit perfectly!

Master Fung had led them all into the main room again, he was no longer white faced like he had been many hours ago, in fact he looked exceptionally proud.

"You have all done well, wouldn't you agree Dojo?" The little dragon was relaing on a hammock set up in a bunch of plants, "Yeah, not bad, for amateurs," he teased.

"The Journey of a Thousand Miles begins with but a single step." Master Fung proclaimed.

"Where do you come up with this stuff?" Dojo snorted.

"I have a desk calender," he replied.

"Master Fung," Omi said with worry, "there are so many Shen Gong Wu to find."

"Your new friends will be there to help," he said while patting Omi on the head.

"Oh...yes...I have already taught much to my new friends, Kimiko, Lucy, Raimundo, and Clay."

"But Omi," Master Fung said, "they are here to teach you."

"But...I am the chosen one," Omi whined.

"You aren't the only chosen one, Omi. Someday your new friends may become Dragons as well, Kimiko, the Dragon of Fire; Lucy, the Dragon of Wildlife; Raimundo, the Dragon of Wind; and Clay, the Dragon of Earth."

"Is this...true, Master?" Omi questioned.

"Yes, but I didn't want to tell you until you were ready."

Omi, then surprised everyone by swaying and then fainting backwards onto the floor.

"I don' think he was ready." Clay stated while Kimiko, Rai and Lucy helped him up.

* * *

**So...Whaddya Think? We've now established some character points, and I have no intention of making Lucy into a copy of Kimiko, in fact she is much more level headed, she was just really fed up with Jack in this chapter, but she isn't going to be a soft little crybaby, she's more or less the 'voice of reason', actually.**

**Well, you know the drill, REVIEW!**

**A/N: This story will officially be updated every Wednesday, you don't like it? DEAL WITH IT!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Good day, everyone! It's time for another Chapter of The Fifth Dragon! Well you know the drill...**

**Disclaimer: Blah, Blah, I don't own the show...*grumbles***

**I'm so sorry for the delay, I've been out for the past few days because of my house being remodelled, and last night I had to go to dinner with my boyfriend Travis, and my parents are going through a SECOND custody dispute (only 15, here), but it won't happen again, I promise.**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Like a Rock**

Training was beginning, and Lucy was starting to relax more around the others and at the temple, training actually wasn't that hard, in fact because of her experience as a gymnast is fairly easy.

Today they were doing a timed obstacle course, it involved a series of objects and devices cleverly created by Master Fung to use their skills in combat, agility, flexibility, and balance, Omi was currently shooting through it without any trouble, Lucy had actually tied with Kimiko when it came to speed, but so far, Rai was the fastest.

Omi then jumped through the last flaming hoop and grabbed the stuffed puppy from the pedastel followed by a near perfect arial leap to the ground.

"Nice, Omi, you were eight seconds faster than Raimundo," Kimiko said while checking the stopwatch. Lucy had just erased the mental tab she was keeping about who was currently the fastest.

"You are one slippery little dude," Rai said while putting the dog back on the pedastel, he was wearing his usual smirk.

Omi however, pouted and grumbled, "I foolishly and shamefully lost a quarter second with the sandbags, as you might say, 'I smell bad."

Lucy snickered and playfully patted him on the back, Omi was beginning to learn American slang and he getting a big, fat 'F' in that category. "Omi you mean, 'you stink', not 'you smell bad', remind me to get you a slang book for Christmas," Lucy said assuringly.

"I stink?" Omi questioned.

"Yeah, and you smell bad too," Raimundo teased, only to be given a wack on the arm from Lucy and Kimiko. It was Clay's turn now to run the course, but as the Dragon of Earth-in-training, he liked to get things done at the speed of erosion, Lucy thought it wasn't very useful for when the were fighting Jack and his stupid robots, but she didn't comment on it, because a wise turtle once said 'steady and slow is the way to go'.

"Ready, set, go!" Kimiko shouted, but Clay however, instead of running the course like Omi and the others did, turned around and grabbed the dog from the pedastel and walked back over to them.

"Here ya go," Clay said while handing Omi the dog, "I think I shaved a few seconds off your record, Omi." That last comment then made Lucy, Rai, and Kimiko break out into hearty laughter.

"B-But you were supposed to go run and jump and kick!" Omi said petulantly.

"I didn' see the need to do all that hoopin' and hollarin' as long as I got the dog," Clay said brightly.

"Or," Raimundo drawled, "you were too scared to beat us with your 'old man kung fu'," he added sluggishly, which caused only Omi to laugh.

"Ho ho ho, Raimundo mocks Clay's tai chi, by saying it is like 'old man kung yu, he said that it was like an old man doing Kung Fu!" However, Master Fung than walked up to them from out of no where, and Omi kept on laughing while Lucy and Kimiko pointlessly told him to put a lid on it.

"Is there something funny about old men and their Kung Fu, young monk?" Master Fung questioned.

"M-Master Fung!" Omi said nervously.

"You are aware, Omi, that the oldest oak in the grove is by far the strongest, yes?"

"Yes," Omi replied bitterly, "umm...Clay cheated!"

"There is more to being a Xiaolin Dragon than running and jumping, young monk," Master Fung said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, yes Master, their is kicking too!"

"True, but being a Xiaolin Dragon also means seeing the world in a different way, for example, finding simple solutions to complex problems, well done Clay," he added approvingly.

"Than' you sir," Clay replied.

"Look alive people," Dojo said while hurrying over to them, "we've got a hot new Shen Gong Wu!"

'The Fist of Tebi Gong' appeared on the ancient scroll, the character on the scroll showed it literally packing a punch.

* * *

It now came time for the monks to pick Shen Gong Wu from the vault, that Master Fung had been kind enough to open for them, so that could use it to kick Spicer's butt.

Unfortunately, there wasn't enough Wu to go around, their would be four Shen Gong Wu, but Spicer had gotten to the 'Third Arm Sash' yesterday, and he had made off with out just as they had gotten their, he also had left a piece of paper with the words 'To: Lucy' on it, and it was revealed to be his phone number, which Raimundo then suggested to prank call him.

"I call the Eye of Dashi!" Raimundo said gleefully.

"No," Omi said sternly, "you cannot have it, you do not know what it will do!"

"Sure I do, it's supposed to shoot lightning and stuff," Raimundo smirked, "besides, I called it."

"But _I _won it in the showdown," Omi whined.

_'You're a bit old to be whining, Omi, there are five us here so you need to button it and share, two of us can't even get Wu',_ Lucy thought bitterly to herself.

"Fighting over a Shen Gong Wu?" Master Fung said astonished, "are you two trying to start a Xiaolin Showdown?"

"Master Fung," said Lucy, "I think you should decide who gets it, before we actually _do_ have a showdown at the temple," she added while folding her arms.

"Agreed, the Eye of Dashi shall go to whoever won the obstacle course."

Omi beamed at this, and smugly grinned at Rai, "Yes! In your head Raimundo!"

"In my face," Rai corrected.

"Talk to my fingers," Omi said pompously. _'Oh good God,'_ Lucy said to herself.

"I wasn't talking about you, Omi, Clay was the fastest," said Master Fung while handing the eye to Clay and adding, "use it well."

"Much obliged, Master Fung sir," he replied back, Master Fung then handed the Mantis Flip Coin and The Two Ton Tunic to Rai and Kimiko, leaving a steamed Omi and an annoyed at Omi, Lucy, without Wu.

"_I _get no Shen Gong Wu?," Omi said with a whimper.

"Omi," Lucy said in a strained voice, "you are way too old to whine, and it's very annoying, be quiet."

"Boy is Lucy, right," Raimundo snorted.

"Well come on, shake your tails," said Dojo, "we've got a Shen Gong Wu to find."

* * *

According to Dojo, who was beginning to get a very disgusting rash from his Wu hunting senses, determined that The Fist of Tebi Gong wasn't too far from the mountains surrounding the temple, which was good because everyone took about ten minutes to get changed into normal clothes, except Omi.

Lucy was wearing a gray t-shirt combined with a dark purple, long sleeved hoodie, jean shorts, her dutch braid hairstyle, and a simple pair of black ballet flats. Kimiko had somehow found time to dye her hair pink, put it up a high, separated pig tails, and wore another harajuku outfit, while the two other boys had donned their usual attire, making Lucy wonder if they had many sets of their outfits, or just refused to wash them.

"We must be getting close," said Dojo, "because I'm beginning to get a bad case of a Shen Gong Wu rash," he added while scratching his neck.

"Could you be more specific?" Kimiko asked.

"Well, it's not so bad here, it's a bit burny down here, and behind my tail I've got this cracking feeling, but-"

"I think she means, can you tell us where the Shen Gong Wu is?" Lucy said while interrupting Dojo's rash rant.

"Yeah," Rai snorted, "instead of having us look behind every bush," fate appeared to have a sense of humor, because as soon as Raimundo had looked behind a bush, Jack, Wuya, and Jack's stupid robots had appeared behind it, _'Oh this is just perfect'._

"Jack Spicer!" Rai gasped, and then ran back to the four other monks who had gotten into a defensive fighting position.

"Surprise, surprise," said Jack, all too cheerfully, "robo-minions, attack!"

Lucy smirked, she figured this might be a good time to do that Chi-harnessing technique that she and her friends had learned in training, "Wildlife!" Lucy exclaimed while summoning her Chi, she felt it flowing through her muscles and veins, she had quickly used her summoned energy to jump about ten feet in the air, slice the heads off of two Jack-bots with her bare hands, and then preceded to kick another robot to the ground causing it to combust, and Lucy then landed lightly on her feet, hands held up.

The others had also harnessed their chi and destroyed the remaining robots with ease, all except for Clay, who was harnessing his chi very, very slowly, he was about to make a move, when a rogue robot had whammed right into him, and also caused him and Dojo, who was laying ontop of his hat, to fall over a small cliff, Lucy panicked and immedietly rushed over and down the cliff, not caring about what was happening above ground.

"Are you guys okay," Lucy said nervously while helping them up.

"I'm alright Li'l Lady, Dojo seems a li'l shakin' up, but other than that he's a cool cucumber," Clay said earnestly, "you head on up an' see if that no-good varmit Spicer had snuck off, I'll meet you there in a second, checking for Wu."

Lucy nodded and hurried up the side of the cliff as fast as she could, living near the Rockies had given her loads of practice when it came to mountain climbing with Bri every summer, but it still hurt when she grazed her knee on rock on the way up.

When she had gotten back up, the robots had all been reduced to rubble, but Jack was completely calm, as if, he had wanted them to destroy his bots.

_'Okay, Jack is an idiot, but I didn't think he'd show up wanting for us to beat his bots, this isn't right, something's going on in his messed up, sun deprived head.'_

"Jack,' said Wuya in a calm, sickly sweet voice, "perhaps they should meet are new friend, Le Mime."

Out of nowhere, a tall, skinny, white make up faced man who was wearing a white-and-red stripped shirt, blank pants, shoes, and a bowler hat had appeared, he had said nothing, Lucy came to a quick and clearly valid conclusion: mime.

"Ha!" Kimiko said tauntingly, "you brought a mime?"

"What are you going to do, annoy us to death?" Raimundo also taunted, Le Mime, however was unfazed by this, he had begun to literally 'mime' the movements of trying to put them inside a box.

The others had finished their taunting, while a concealed Lucy had hidden from a distance, seconds later she could see her friends but no longer hear them, the mime wasn't a fraud, they had soon figured out the trick and were trying desperately to get out, and then Lucy saw Jack and Wuya head off, they were very pleased with themselves.

Lucy was not about to let Jack get the Shen Gong Wu, evil was not about to take over is she had any say in it, and she wasn't going to put up with Omi's complaining of being wu-less anymore.

She jumped up from her hiding spot in the bushes and ran after Jack, she gave a curt nod to her friends and sent a text to Kimiko, _**I'm going after Spicer, I'll be back as soon as I can, Clay will be up shortly, try and see if you can find a way out, don't worry, Spicer's going to wish he'd never met me, try not to panic.**_

Lucy held her phone in her hand as she ran after Jack, seconds later, Kimiko replied back **_Kay, be careful, that mime left with Jack, he's really, really mean and stupid, Omi's trying some super, secret technique, Clay's coming, don't worry, we'll be fine, Lucy, Ja ne!_**

Lucy slid her phone back in her front pocket, seconds later she saw, speak of the devil, the really mean and stupid mime, she made a mental note to thank Kimiko for the warning.

"Hey, er, Mr. Mime," Lucy said while holding her hands up defensively, "I don't want any trouble, we don't have to do this, if you let me pass I won't hurt you."

"How nice," a sarcastic voice said from behind her, it was Jack! Damn it, he must've been waiting for her.

"I wondered where you ran off to, Lucy, I only counted three Xiaolin Geeks in that box, the cowboy is still getting up from the cliff, but you're here now, that's what counts, sweetheart." Lucy sneered in disgust at Jack's evil grin, he reched out to put his hand on her shoulder, but she fiercly swatted it away.

"Don't touch me, you pig!" She spat at him.

"Damn, I really was hoping you'd come to your senses today, Lucy; Yo! Mime, tie her up!" Jack replied while motioning for Le Mime to come, he complied and suddenly, a series of tight, invisible ropes were around her upper torso.

"What...no...untie me you stupid jerk!" Lucy said while struggling to get out of the invisible binds.

"No way, cutie, you're coming with me, you are my consolation prize, dear Lucy." Jack smirked and kept his cold, alabaster hand on her back as he pushed her forward and made her walk.

"Jack!" Wuya hissed as she appeared, "There you are, we've got Shen Gong Wu to find, Oh! I see, you managed to capture that pug-nosed little girl that you talk so fondly about, well hurry up!"

_'Pug-nosed?'_ Lucy said to herself, she had never considered herself to have 'Scarlet Johanesson beauty', but she knew she wasn't pug-nosed, in fact, when she had time to put on mascara, eye liner, and some lip gloss, she thought she looked kind of pretty.

"You won't win, my friends and I will find a way to stop you!" Lucy said sharply, Wuya and Jack both laughed at her, amused that she believed that she had a chance of beating them.

"Really?" Jack asked her, his words drenched in sarcasm, "Monks One to Three are locked in an invisible, unbreakable box, Monk Four is being taken care of as we speak, and you, Monk Five, are right here in my arms, where is my disadvantage?"

"You don't have motivation," Lucy snapped.

"Motivation?" Jack asked while cocking his heading.

"You fight for selfish gain, for control, for power; the Xiaolin Monks are fighting for safety, for our families and friends, for the world, we have something worth fighting for, something that you'll never understand," Lucy said boldly, making Jack turn silent.

"Please, child," Wuya said sickly, "that is where you lose, compassion and love, evil does not need such trivial things, we are satisfied with our quench for power, for our need to destroy stupid, brave girls like _you_."

"Well _that_," Lucy retorted, "is where you lose, you old hag, if you try to beat us down we will always find a way to pick ourselves back up, to survive, maybe not right away, but we will defeat you!"

"Why you little-" Wuya hissed.

"Bag it, Wuya," Jack said, he snapped his fingers and a couple of Jack-Bots appeared and started demolishing the trees in front of them, "it's her call, but it doesn't matter, the Monks are finished, and when I rule the world, I'll make you my queen, Lucy,"

"Queen?" Lucy said, appalled.

"Queen, girlfriend, squeeze, you can pick any term you want, which ever you prefer," he said nonchalantly and waved his free hand in the air.

"Do you actually think that you'll rule the world, even if we lose and Wuya gets her powers, she'll just dump you like a piece of crap and take over the world herself!"

Jack narrowed his eyes at her and roughly grabbed her shoulders, "shut up," he sneered dangerously, he let go and forced Lucy to keep walking.

"I sense the Fist of Tebi Gong, it's close!" Wuya said breathlessly.

"We'll find it," Jack said boastfully, "my Drill-Bots will turn this mountain to rubble if they have to."

Two robots, however, instead of drilling the path in front of them, had gone rogue and drilled each other into rubble. "See," said Jack in a surprisingly nervous tone, "mountain of rubble."

"Find me the Fist of Tebi Gong, or I'll-" Wuya had begun, only to be interrupted by Jack again.

"You'll what, replace me?" Jack said tauntingly.

"Girl," Wuya whispered to her, "you wouldn't happen to have just gotten a new interest in world domination, would you?" Lucy raised an eye brow.

"Two things," Lucy whispered back, "one, my name is Lucy, L-u-c-y, second, I would rather eat my own hair than be an evil world conquerer like you!"

"When your in my position, _Lucy_, you tend to get desperate, especially with Jack as your only help," Wuya grumbled.

"You know Lucy," Jack said with a smirk, "you're really pretty," he then managed to peck her on her cheek with his lips, earning a death glare from Lucy.

"I'd figured I'd get you hopeful for the real thing when I conquer the earth."

_'Demented ass'._

* * *

Lucy had sharply turned around when she heard someone yelping in pain behind her, a little green talking lizard had rolled down from the small plateau above, Dojo!

"I knew they'd rescue me!" Lucy said happily, earning a look from Jack.

"Hey!" Dojo said while looking down at the object he landed on, "the Fist of Tebi Gong, check me out with the moves!"

"Yeah," Jack said in a dangerosly happy voice, "check you out."

"Uh oh, security!" Dojo squealed, Clay came dashing in and hit Spicer with his upper body, he picked up Lucy by her waist and through her over his shoulder, and then picked up the Fist while Dojo scurried behind them, Drill-Bots hot on his trail.

"Clay!" Lucy shouted, "that mime the others got trapped by tied me up, I can't move my arms, and Jack tried to flirt with me, again!"

"Third Arm Sash!" The long, blue, cloth-like arm reached from behind them and quickly grabbed the Fist of Tebi Gong, and almost got Lucy as well.

"Too slow, cowboy," Jack taunted, "too slow," Clay set Lucy down on her feet as Drill-Bots started to close in on them, "any ideas?" Lucy said nervously, without being able to move her upper body, she was practically useless.

"What are you waiting for, VAPORIZE HIM?" Wuya yelled while gritting her, teeth?

"Wuya, Wuya, Wuya," Jack said teasingly, "how long have you been at this villain thing, I need to wait until Lucy comes running back to me like all the pretty girls do, besides it's gloat first then destroy."

Lucy growled, and Clay had a stern look, "Oh now he's gone an' done it, Lucy, ain't nobody allowed to talk ya' down like tha',"

"You've come far, Clay, but you didn't count on the maginificent evil works of Jack Spicer!" Jack laughed maniacally and was met by a exhausted look from Wuya, "you talk to much, jack."

"Ghost lady has a point, " Clay mumbled, "Eye of Dashi!" Jack ducked as his Drill-Bots had combusted, the Fist had flown off from Jack, but a single piece of debris hit Lucy on the back of her head, her vision got fuzzy, just as soon as she saw Clay and Jack grab a glowing object at the same time, her vision went black.

* * *

Lucy awoke on a slow, flowing object, which she had assumed to be Dojo, her friends, they were having a good, cheerful talk, the ropes were gone, one of them must have undone them, she made another mental note to thank Clay, he must've beaten Jack.

"Hi guys," Lucy said as she slowly sat up, "Lucy!" Kimiko shouted with worry as she hugged her, "are you alright, we had just gotten there when you had blanked out, does it hurt?"

"A bit, but, the showdown, who won?" Lucy asked.

"Clay, in a miraculous display of skill, had managed to beat Jack Spicer on his own," said Rai.

"He has plenty of that, I saw him use the Eye of Dashi before I got hit on the head," Lucy said proudly, "you were right, Raimundo, it is an awesome Wu." She grinned at Rai's pout.

"By the way, Jack kissed me," Lucy said with disgust which was joined by her friends, "on the cheek thankfully."

"We'd still better disinfect you face, though, " said Omi.

"Aww," Kimiko said, changing the subject, "look at Clay, beaming like the big hero," Kimiko teased playfully.

"Aw, now yer' gonna make me blush," Clay said ecstactically.

"So, Clay," Rai had said in a coaxing voice, "can I give the Eye of Dashi a try?" Raimundo added while batting his eyes.

Clay obliged and handed him the Wu, "WHAT?" Omi said in shock, "I should try it before you, I found it!"

_'Here we go again,' _Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Too bad, you snooze, you lose," Rai smirked.

"Then I will try out the Fist of Tebi Gong, On your head!" Omi threatened.

"Guys, knock it off, or Kimiko and I will Third Arm Sash your mouths shut!" Lucy glared at them, she was so sick of the two of them fighting over who gets to try out the Eye of Dashi.

"Besides, fellas, "Clay said while calming the chaos, "I'd like to think we all learned somethin' today."

"Never lose faith in a friend?" said Kimiko.

"The value of simple solutions?" Omi piped in.

"Omi can't use slang?" Rai teased.

"No, we learned that everybody hates mime," Clay pronounced, earning a laugh from everyone as they rode back to the temple on Dojo, ready to tell Master Fung of their second win against evil.

* * *

**Thank you all for waiting patiently, see you on Wednesday!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Good day, everyone! It's time for another Chapter of The Fifth Dragon! Well you know the drill...**

**Disclaimer: If I owned this show, never mind, it's irrelevant.**

**LONG CHAPTER, JUST SAYING**

* * *

**Chapter THREE: Tangled Web**

_Dear Bri,_

_Hey, it's Lucy! I hope things are alright back home, and I want you to know that whatever Percy Clarke and his gang of worshippers say to you, that it's just a load of bologna._

_Things are going good here at the temple, we've already had THREE wins in a Xiaolin Showdown against Jack Spicer, he's that creepy guy I told you about in my call, always hitting on me and stuff, anyway, I wanted to tell you about the last few days here, boy has it been hectic, it started when Kimiko was battling Jack in a Showdown, and let's just say, she was not doing well... _

Kimiko was losing her nerve, Lucy saw that while she was climbing that large mountain, if Jack hadn't have gotten those 'Jet Butsu' earlier today, than they wouldn't even be having a showdown right now, and Jack just wouldn't stop taunting her, Lucy had learned that Kimiko could be really, _really _hotheaded, especially when it came to being teased.

"You know this is a showdown, right Kimiko?" Jack said petulantly.

"You know those Jet Butsu make you look like a dweeb, right Jack?" Kimiko hollared back.

"So not the case," Jack replied, unfazed by her taunt, "these Shen Gong Wu, the Jet Butsu, allow me to defy gravity, that other Shen Gong Wu, The Monkey Staff, is as good as mine too."

"Oh!" Kimiko shouted, "you wish, Fist of Tebi Gong!" She punched hard into the mountain, causing it to shake and break apart, Jack however, wasn't even nervous, with those boots on, he could do anything.

"Oh," Jack boasted, "like that's going to work, I'm defying gravity here, classic miscalculation, your hot little head has ensured your defeat."

Kimiko stumbled and fell from her spot, she landed on a nearby branch thankfully, which she then grabbed, causing it to snap and for her to fall into the mist below, and then Jack grabbed the Shen Gong Wu.

* * *

Lucy had watched as Jack had taunted Kimiko about her loss, making her now the one filled with scorn, "hey!" Jack taunted, "look at this, the Jet Butsu are mine, the Fist of Tebi Gong, mine, and the Monkey Staff is mine! I now have the agility and balance of a monkey!"

Jack had now managed to stand perfectly on one hand, with no waver in his body, and then a long, and graceful brown tail popped out from his back side.

"Hey, and a really cool tail!" Jack said happily. Kimiko then stood up and marched back to the Monks as their clothes had gone from robes to regular, save for Omi.

"Kimiko," Lucy had started while her robes had changed back into her jean jacket, red shirt, dark blue jeans, and grey converse, she had decided not to put her hair in a braid for her casual clothes, but it had somehow appeared with her robes, she'd have to ask Master Fung about it later, because her locket had appeared with both.

"Save it, Lucy," Kimiko spat, her black hair dripped with sweat under her hat.

"You have nothing to be embaressed about, you did your best, that's all that matters," Lucy clamly tried to place her had on Kimiko's shoulder blade, only for the latter to abruptly shake it off.

"Just, just don't talk to me, okay?" Kimiko's cheeks had gone from pink to red, Lucy had slowly walked away from her, as they all hopped on Dojo's back.

* * *

She didn't know how, but Dojo had managed to change his large form into a large, green boat, they were in Lake Loch Ness according to Dojo, Lucy had really wished she brought her camera with her now, with all of the sights she was able to see while searching for the Wu, it would be pretty nice to take pictures.

"Brrrrr," shivered Dojo, "this water's cold, I don't know how my cousin Nessie, can stand living here, but if you aske me she likes all the attenition, 'hey look! It's the Loch Ness monster!"

Lucy widened her eyes in shock, but she should've seen this coming, if dragons were real, so was the Loch Ness monster.

Omi had then got up from his spot on the Dojo-boat, and walked over to Kimiko, _'Omi, unless you have a death wish, leave her alone,'_ shouted Lucy's inner thoughts.

"Oh, Kimiko, please, do not feel sad," Omi said tenderly while placing his hand on her shoulder.

"I don't!" Kimiko snapped, making Omi wince, "and I don't need your pity either!"

"I was merely going to point out," Omi said calmly, "that you could not expect to do better, as you are a girl." Lucy and Kimiko's heads both snapped in Omi's direction, Lucy was nervously also glancing at Kimiko, who looked like she was about to fight a bear.

"Pardon me?" Kimiko said through her teeth.

"Since I met you and Lucy, I have been studying all about girls from this eleventh century tome," Omi held out a small, yellow book with a gold spine, on the front, in sharp, black writing said: _The Ancient Guide to Females_.

"Yes," Omi said assuringly, "it tells us that your talents lie elsewhere, in the kitchen for example." Lucy had walked over to Omi and whispered to him, "Omi, that's not how things work in this century, not every girl learns to cook, I learned how, because my grandmother is really old fashioned, but she's really sweet about it,"

Lucy had then stopped whispering to Omi, "Kimiko comes from a wealthy family, she probably doesn't know how to cook anything, really," Kimiko had glared at Lucy as well.

"Excuse me?" Kimiko gritted, "I don't see how I could know less than some country hick, who clearly thinks that she's better than me, which she isn't!"

Lucy held up her hands defensively, "I never said that, I was just implying that you probably never learned how to cook, I'm trying to shut up Omi's sexist rant, and for your information, _Kimiko_," she hissed, "I am not a hick! I'm from the Rockies!"

"Oh!" Kimiko exclaimed sarcastically, "I'm sorry, your right, your a mountain hick then!"

"I'm not dealing with this, just because your angry doesn't give you the right to use me as your punching bag; fine, I'm sorry if I insulted you, happy?" Lucy said while a vein started to pop in her forehead, she was so frustrated right now.

"Don't be so hard on Kimiko," said Clay calmly, "she was just trying to do her level best, which was pretty good, considering."

"Considering, what?" Kimiko shouted, a vein popping on her head too.

"Considering yer' such a hothead," Clay pronounced.

"I believe that her failure was do to lack of upper body strength," Omi said while flipping through the pages of his book.

"I"LL SHOW YOU UPPER BODY STRENGTH!" Kimiko threatened, fists in the air.

"Look out!" Rai teased, "she might use her slip-and-fall move on you!"

"Oh, shut up, Raimundo!" Lucy snapped. Just then, Dojo had begun to shake a rock them from side to side, it only meant one thing, a Shen Gong Wu had just gone active close by.

"Shen Gong Wu alert!" Dojo exclaimed.

"What is it?" Raimundo asked while Kimiko held out the scroll in front of them, 'Tangle Web Comb' appeared, the cartoon display showded the user literally tangling the opponent with the comb, apparently it worked kind of like the 'Intercarcerous' spell from the Harry Potter books that Lucy and Bri were fond of.

"That's hairy," Raimundo joked to himself.

"Well let's quit dilly dallyin' and go get it," Clay stated.

"No where to go, it's here," Dojo replied.

"Here?" Omi quetioned.

"As in, 'right here'?" Kimiko also asked.

"That's what here usually means, _RIGHT HERE!_" Dojo pointed his head down into the lake, where they could see a faint glowing coming from the bottom.

"This one's all mine!" Kimiko said assertively.

"Kim's right," Rai said, "it should definately be her's, she should replace the one she just lost, oh sorry, I meant the two she just lost," Lucy gave Rai another 'Shut the hell up you jerk' look.

Kimiko then jumped in the air, did a front flip and dived into the water, Lucy then took out her phone when she felt it buzz, Bri's picture had appeared, she had a new voice mail from her, _**"**__**Hey Lucy-goosey, I miss you sooooo much, Percy asked about you today, he doesn't buy the whole 'performing arts boarding school in europe' thing I made up; he also made his dad covince my dad that I know something( which I do!) but, I think the town has gotten more crazy even with it's most hated citizen gone, anyway have a great time finding the Wu, and talk to me later!"**_

Lucy smiled and put her phone back in her pocket, she really needed to call Bri back, even though she had chewed out Bri before she left because Bri always took her sweet time replying back, it was Lucy who was being the bad friend for not calling, texting, or writing to her, she already had texted Lucy five times with no reply!

"Do girls know how to swim?" Lucy heard Omi ask, _'Really, Omi?'_

Bubbles arose from the surface and Kimiko came back up for air, in her hands she held a small, bronze comb, "I-I got it!" She said while cathing her breath.

* * *

"It's a comb, cute," Raimundo had stated when they got back to the temple and changed into their training gear, Kimiko was very eager to try out the new Shen Gong Wu.

"I thin' it's great ya found a comb, Kimiko," Clay complimented.

"Oh, yes," Omi boasted, "accessorising is well within your talents, as a female."

"Uhhhh," Kimiko groaned, "stand back and prepare to be impressed," Kimiko held out the comb while she stood in her fighting stance, "Tangle Web Comb!" She exclaimed, tight bronze ropes emmited from the object and shot for the training dummy, only for them to turn around and then wrap tightly around Kimiko's torso.

"Uh," Clay said, "I don' think she's usin' it right."

Lucy had rushed over to Kimiko immediately, the ropes were beginning to tighten, and Lucy pulled and pulled, but they wouldn't come off.

"Stop it!" Kimiko snapped, "your making them tighter!" She gagged because of lack of air and her knees had begun to buckle.

"I'm just trying to help," Lucy said, "guys, will you help us out?" She looked back for the boys, who were now walking away, saying they were going to go look through Kimiko's stuff.

"Touch my stuff and I'll-" Kimiko was cut off as the binds had tightened again, making it hard for her to breath.

"Stop struggling!" Lucy shouted, a realization had come to her then, "hey did you watch the first Harry Potter movie, or read the book?"

"What in the hell does that have to do with-" Kimiko was cut off again.

"Remember Devil's Snare? If you were caught inside its grip it would slowly start to strangle you unless you relaxed,"

"So?" Kimiko choked.

"Clear your thoughts and relax you dummy!" Lucy retorted.

"Kimiko, Lucy?" Master Fung said from behind, "would the two of you be in need of some assitance?"

"N-No, I just need to practice!" Kimiko had then fallen on her back, blue in the face.

"Ah, the Tangle Web Comb is a difficult Shen Gong Wu to master, it requires _absolute _focus," Master Fung stated.

"I. Am. So. All about absolute focus," Kimiko huffed, "and I've never met an accessory, I couldn't handle!"

"I see," Master Fung cocked an eyebrow, and then he raked a finger over the ties, causing them to separate and go back into the comb.

"Thank-you, Master Fung," Lucy bowed and then helped Kimiko up.

"Something wrong with that stupid comb," Kimiko pouted, "I was completely focused."

"Is that so?" Master Fung questioned, "than perhaps you would care to demonstrate?"

"How?" Lucy and Kimiko both asked.

"First, I need you to make Hanasaki Black Tea, and we shall continue from there."

"Hanasaki? That takes half an hour to brew, and you always have _way_ too big of a portion size," Kimiko whined

"I thought that you had wished to demonstrate your skills of focus?" Master Fung questioned.

"Yes, Master Fung," Kimiko sighed and walked into the kitchen, Lucy followed behind.

* * *

"So, exactly what is Hanasaki Black Tea?" Lucy asked while getting out a large mixing bowl.

"It's a tea made from rare flowers and high quality tea leaves, it's very popular back home, in fact it isn't even sold in America," Kimiko said while taking out a large pot.

"How come?" Lucy said while getting out the eggs, flour, milk, sugar, baking powder and vanilla

"It's very expensive to import, and extremely hard to make," Kimiko said while folding her arms.

"Do you need some help?" Lucy asked.

"No, I was part of my old school's tea club and we had to learn how to make this as a requirement, and aren't you making something?" Kimiko questioned while opening two jars of herbs.

"Well," Lucy said sheepishly, "I'd figured that since your making tea, that I'd make my Gran's Soft N' Sugar cookies to go along with it."

"You were forced to learn how to bake from scratch, weren't you?"

"Pretty much," Lucy said casually, "but 'forced' isn't the right word, I liked cooking with Gran, when we made cookies, it...well it made me feel good about myself, about my life actually; I was bullied by pretty much the whole town back home, because they all hated anything abnormal or different, and when I baked or cooked with Gran or Bri, I'd forget about how horrible my day was."

"I take it that you and this 'Bri' were close," Kimiko asked, very interested in Lucy's story.

"She was my best friend," Lucy said brightly, "actually, she was my only friend." That last comment made the two girls break out into laughter for a few minutes.

"You remind me of her sometimes, Kimiko," Lucy said happily.

"Is that a good thing?"

"Definately, you both could compare wardrobe similarities, and read teen romance novels together," Lucy beamed and then preceded to start on her cookies while Kimiko kept breing the tea.

* * *

After half an hour, the girls had each finished making their tea and cookies, Kimiko was not lying about how big the portion size was, the pot was so big that it required to arms just to lift it, when they had set the tea on the table, Lucy had noticed that Master Fung had taken the liberty of setting very tiny cups.

"Alright Master Fung, I made Hanasaki Black Tea, and Lucy as you can see made cookies, what was the point of this?"

"Pour some tea," Master Fung requested.

"Um, is this a joke?" Kimiko questioned.

"It requires absolute focus to pour tea from that pot into those cups, without spilling a drop."

"Alright, but this is a serious waste of time," Kimiko sighed, she carefully lifted the big and heavy pot, and then successfully managed to pour the tea into two of the very small cups.

"See, perfect focus," Kimiko said proudly.

Lucy decided to hurry back to the kitchen to get the cookies that she was sure had cooled off by now, when she returned with the cookies on a large, pale blue plate she had discovered that Raimundo, Clay and Omi were sitting down at the table while Kimiko poured the tea.

"Look fellas, Lucy went an' made cookies," Clay said happily while Lucy sat the tray down on the table.

"Yep," Lucy beamed, "it's my Gran's sugar cookie recipe, it goes well with tea."

"Sweet," Rai smirked while grabbing one and taking a bite, "now this is good food."

Lucy blushed at that comment, "Thanks, Gran loves to cook, especially for people."

"I take it that the two of ya' were close?" Clay asked while eating his cookie.

"Absolutely, I lived with her," Lucy replied.

"Why, what happened to your parents?" Raimundo said carelessly and while stacking the extra cups.

Lucy felt a small lump growing in the back of her throat, but she quickly swallowed it, she was not going to cry, she was not going to cry about something that she couldn't fix.

"They, they both died in a car accident when I was six years old," she said while putting a bitter smile on her face and keeping her voice from cracking, "Gran is the only family I have left."

The room had gone silent and Kimiko was giving Raimundo a death glare, while Clay cleared his throat.

"I'm...er...sorry for asking," Raimundo said nervously.

"It's fine, it was long time ago and I've moved on, it doesn't bother me much anymore," Lucy said with a slight hint of sadness in her voice.

"Master Fung!" Kimiko whined.

"Keep pouring," he replied.

"But-"

"You must drown out all distractions, quiet the storm of your mind; only then will you have achieved absolute focus," he said eloquently.

Kimiko poured tea into the next cup, the pot was beginning to become heavy for her and it was starting to show.

"I am surprised that Kimiko can left such a heavy pot with her delicate, female arms," Omi stated.

"WHAT?" Kimiko glared down at Omi while she accidently spilled tea onto the table, she yelped and then threw the teapot from behind her, it seemed as if it fell in slow motion and then hit the ground, it shattered into big pieces and the tea that Kimiko had worked so hard to brew, had spilt out.

Master Fung shook his head in disapproval, and then walked away.

"Hey guys," Raimundo said happily, "who wants to bet chores on when Kimiko will find her focus, this century or next?" Lucy held Kimiko back before she attempted to strangle him.

"Okay, I'm going to hang out with Kimiko and get her cooled down, you guys can help yourselves to the rest of the batch," Lucy said quickly while walking Kimiko out to the pond in the garden.

"I spent half an hour," Kimiko said tiredly, "making that tea, and I didn't even use up half."

"At least Master Fung isn't making you clean up the mess," Lucy said assuringly.

"Why am such a screw up?" Kimiko asked, tears filling in her eyes.

"Don't you dare," Lucy warned, "don't you dare start feeling bad about yourself, Kimiko I've been in your position and I know it stinks being picked on and teased, but they're not worth you getting worked up and defensive.

"They tease you becasue they know you'll get mad, that's what they want, except Omi, he's just naive about girls."

Kimiko wiped the tears from her eyes and put her hands on her hips, "so what am I supposed to do?"

"Ignore them, I know it's the oldest expression in the book, but it works; when you ignore them eventually they'll get bored and stop," Lucy said while placing her hand on Kimiko's shoulder.

"What if they still do it?" She asked bitterly.

"Then you," Lucy said fiercly, "then you keep you face blank, and say in the most emotionless voice, 'you are so boring', and it works, trust me.

* * *

They would have a regular night, but as usual something happened after dinner, it turned out that a very powerful Shen Gong Wu known as the 'Golden Tiger Claws', had gone active, and it was like those fancy tools that her town's old hardware store would sell to the wealthy perple, they had a cool name because of their effecient use.

But the Golden Tiger Claws _earned_ their name, this specific Shen Gong Wu could transport a person anywhere they wished, talk about easy travel.

But it the place that Dashi had decided to hide them was a really bad choice: The Emporer's Palace.

"The Golden Tiger Claws are in the palace?" Lucy said in astonishment.

"According to this rash they are," Dojo said while scratching his back, "I wonder if there's an ointment for this?"

"How do we get in there?" Rai said breathlessly.

"Maybe if we knock on the door an' ask real nice-like?" Clay questioned.

"That's the _Emporer's_ Palace, they don't just let anybody in, we need connections," Dojo grumbled.

"Oh no worries," Kimiko said brightly, "I'll call my Dad."

Lucy rolled her eyes, she knew Kimiko was rich, but there was no way they were going to get into the Emporer's Palace with money.

"Moshi Moshi, Papa; Kimiko, I need a few invites to the Emporer's Palace. No Way! Not going to happen, no, not in this lifetime! Really? Do I have to? Alright, alright."

She only had heard one portion of the conversation, but she could tell that getting in involved Kimiko doing something she loathed.

"Well?" Asked Raimundo.

"We're in, but there's a catch."

* * *

Kimiko had a right to be upset, because, and she means never, did Lucy think that she'd be wearing a periwinkle kimono with a lilac sash, red lipstick, green eyeshadow, mascara, and rouge, along with hair twisted up in an elegant knot, have a white, silk fan in her hand, and unlike Kimiko, be wearing pinchy gold shoes.

However, Kimiko was forced to wear a pink kimiko with a gold sash, a pink and gold fan, have her hair up in a bun with chopsticks and the Tangle Web Comb in case of needing Wu, and be forced to wear wooden shoes along with the same make-up as Lucy.

Raimundo and Clay had also been given formal boy robes that reminded Lucy of the manga _Inuyasha_, and Omi, as usual, stuck to his robes.

Raimundo could no longer surpress his laughter with anything.

"Shut it," Kimiko snapped, causing Lucy to mouth 'Ignore them!' to her.

"I think that Kimiko and Lucy's clothing are most appropriate, they at last resemble girls," Omi stated happily.

"Omi, I'd be shunned even more in my home town if I wore this on the street," Lucy stated, "and I now kind of want to do that."

"Where are yer' formal duds, Omi?" said Clay.

"These are my formal robes, Clay; the thread count is slightly higher, notice the exquisite sheath," Omi beamed.

"Let's find these Tiger Claws and bail," Kimiko hissed, she wobbled up the stairs because of her rediculous shoes, and then tripped, Raimundo as usaul taunted her about it.

"May I lead you up the stairs, Miss Harris?" Omi asked politely, "I read that foramlly dressed females must always be accompanied by a strong male."

"Uh...sure...thank-you?" Lucy said, puzzled at Omi's politeness toward her, he grasped her hand and lead her along, it was clearly awkward because he was about as tall as her waist.

"You want a hand too, Kimiko?" Rai teased.

"What I want is for you to get out of my way!" She spat back at him.

_'Oh those too are so going to end up together, it's scary,'_ Lucy said to herself.

"Anyone want to double our bet?" Raimundo asked to Clay and Omi, "say two weeks of chores?"

"I'm sorry," Lucy said angrily to Raimundo, "but were you dropped on your head as an infant or just born stupid?" She tore her hand out of Omi's grasp and winced at her shoes but walked fine, "and that goes for all of you!"

She gave the guard at the door a curt nod as he let her in, man she was pissed, pissed at Rai's teasing, pissed at Omi's intelligence, and pissed at Kimiko for being so sensitive!

"Any sign of the Claws?" Kimiko asked bitterly.

"These are lion claws!" Omi said while examining a statue, "very similar."

"Yeah, but no dice," stated Rai.

"Oh!" Omi exclaimed, "are we looking for dice, too?" _'Shoot me_'

"Nothin' here but dust bunnies," Clay stated while blowing dust off of a large sculpture, Lucy had kept on walking around but one she heard a creak in where she stepped, she stopped, Lucy looked down and moved away, below her was a large metal door.

"Hey!" She exclaimed, "there's a hidden door!" The others had rushed over to her, except Kimiko who had walked slowly. Clay pulled open the shaft and there was a set of stairs venturing down into the pitch black atmosphere.

"After you, Kimiko," Raimundo said happily, the two girls looked down into the darkness, where they heard a piercing moan coming from below.

"Unless your scared," Rai taunted, earning a glare from Kimiko.

"Oh yes," Omi replied while flipping through his book, "females are most easily frightened."

"Omi, one day the two of us are going to sit down with a bowl of popcorn and watch _Exorcist_, and then you'll see just how easily frightened boys can be," Lucy said bitterly.

"Your lucky your cute, Omi," Kimiko hissed and then walked down the stairs, with the others behind her.

* * *

They were on a stone path, and underground the air was cold and damp, Lucy knew that Dashi had actually picked a good place to hide it from evil-doers, only problem, they couldn't see anything!

"Uhhh..." There was the moaning again, and it was making the hairs on the back of Lucy head stand up.

"Quit you incessive moaning and get me the Golden Tiger Claws!" Wuya! She could make her out from the distance, and Jack was there as well, only he looked as if somebody had genetically crossed him with a monkey, must be a side affect from the staff.

"I can't help it, I'm bananna-nauseated, Uhhh..." Yep, that was Jack, usual complainer.

"It's Jack, and he's headed straight for the Tiger Claws!" Lucy excliamed.

"I so don't need this right now," Jack said in an annoyed tone, "Jack-bots attack, and get me some ginger ale!"

Lucy was not going to take this, she was not about to let Jack get that Shen Gong Wu, and she was not passing out like last time, "Wildlife!" She exclaimed, chi flowing through her body, even with the pointed shoes on, Lucy had somehow managed to destroy two of Jack's lame-bots.

"Now for the claws!" Jack shouted happily, he jumped over to the stone platform in the distance, only someone else had grabbed the claws at the same time as well, and it was Kimiko.

* * *

The showdown seemed fairly easy to Lucy, be the first one to get to the Tiger Claws before the other person, only that was a problem in Kimiko's case, stupid wooden shoes.

"Tangle Web Comb!" Kimiko shouted, she was getting desperate and unfocused, which caused it to backfire, again; and this time, Lucy wasn't there to help her loosen the binds.

_'Come on, Kimiko, remember, Devil's Snare!'_

If Lucy's thoughts had gotten through, then there was some sort of mystical sense within her, because Kimiko had achieved her focus, and boy was Kimiko happy about that, she was using the Shen Gong Wu with ease, she even grabbed the Monkey Staff from Jack, and grabbed the Golden Tiger Claws.

"Told you she would," Raimundo said proudly.

* * *

"You were rooting for her all along?" Lucy said in disbelief.

"Kim may have her temper, but she isn't weak, she just needed a _little _push," Rai stated, "and now those two bozos get to do chores for the next four weeks."

"Pedrosa," Lucy said with exhaustion, "you are...you know what, good job."

"Kimiko," Omi said assuringly, "you have taught me much about the strength of women, I now completely understand girls."

"Your getting there, Omi," Lucy said assuringly.

"I'm hoping to get a little more respect around here," Kimiko stated bitterly.

"Sure thing," Raimundo snickered, "MONKEY BUTT!"

Kimiko had turned around and examined her back, because of the Monkey Staff, she now had a tail!

* * *

_Well Bri, that's pretty much your average day here at the temple, you get a Wu, and you end up with mystical powers, I'm really sorry that I haven't been very responsive lately, maybe you should come to China and rat me out._

_I'm really learning about strength here, Bri, I've learned what it really means to be a part of a team._

_Lots of Love,_

_Lucy._

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Good day, everyone! It's time for another Chapter of The Fifth Dragon! Well you know the drill...**

**HAPPY 4TH OF JULY! I took the day off, so that's why it's not on time, don't hate, APPRECIATE!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned this show, never mind, it's irrelevant.**

* * *

**Chapter FOUR: ****Katnappé**

Well, things got pretty quite at the temple for the next few days after Kimiko's win against Jack, for Lucy and her friends, today they decided to train while using the Golden Tiger Claws.

Kimiko was going first, par to her winning them in the showdown.

"Please hurry, Kimiko!" Omi said in awe, "I cannot wait to see, the Tiger Claws in action!"

"Cool your jets, Omi," Kimiko said assuringly.

"A Shen Gong Wu with the power to transport you anywhere in the world, _that_ is useful," Lucy stated

"Golden Tiger Claws!" Kimiko exclaimed, the Claws had literally ripped through the air, creating a swirling purple tear, screw the astrophysics nut bars, magic can defy the laws of nature.

Kimiko jumped into the swirling, purple tear, and seconds later, it sealed itself back up.

"Where do ya think she went?" Clay asked.

"The mall," Raimundo joked, and was then met with tug on the ear from Lucy.

Seconds later, the fabric of purple had reappeared, and Kimiko with it, she was breathing heavy, probably a side affect from the claws.

Omi had jumped in front of Kimiko excitedly, "How was it, where did you go, what was it like, did you bring me a present?" He asked, without even taking so much as a breath.

"In order; tight, the mountain top, a little breezy, and sorry, but no," Kimiko replied and then walked over to Lucy, "alright Harris, you're up."

"Fan-friggin'-tastic," Lucy said happily, she focused her energy on the Wu and sliced through the air, one location on her mind: Gran's house.

* * *

Kimiko had not been kidding, the experience had been tight, like she was being squeezed through a tube, and she was running out of air, luckily in shere seconds the Mid-May Colorado air had filled her senses.

She looked around, she was in her old room at her Gran's house, the window was open, her bed was neat and smelled fresh, as did the rest of the room, she was back home.

Lucy sat down on her bed and then laid back, oh, compared to her cot at the temple this was like floating on a big, fluffy cloud. Lucy had quickly sat up, not wanting to risk falling asleep from her soft, canopy bed; she hopped up, looked into her sun shaped mirror, and fixed the stray hairs coming out of her dutch braid, and quickly straightened out her robes.

She knew that she had to make this a really quick visit, no matter how much she had really missed Gran, she heard noises coming from downstairs, she stealthly had peered out her door, being careful not to make it creak.

"Thank you so much for having me for tea, Miss Irene," Bri! Bri was here as well, this was perfect, Lucy walked very silently, not wanting to disturb them at the incorrect time.

"Your welcome, sweetie, I'm glad you could come over," Gran sounded happy, but Lucy knew that the little hint of sadness in her tone anywhere.

"It's just, I feel strange not visiting Lucy over here, this house doesn't feel the same," Bri's usual cheerful and bubbly tone had been replaced with one of somberness, it looks like she had missed Lucy as much as Lucy had missed her.

"I know, darlin'," Gran said, Lucy had managed to creep behind both of their chairs, "I'd wish that I could see her again."

"Wish granted," Lucy said with a grin, making them both jump.

"Lucy Olivia Harris, are you trying to give an old woman a heart attack?" Gran said in both a scared and happy tone, she had her right had grasped over her right bossom.

"Lucy!" Bri squealed as she got up from her chair, she had rushed over and gave her best friend a big hug, "what on earth are you wearing, and how did you get here?" Bri asked, Lucy saw her nose wrinkle at Lucy's monk robes.

"These," she pointed to her robes, "are my monk robes, I am required to wear them during training, and this thing on my arm is a Shen Gong Wu called the Golden Tiger Claws, it can transport the user anywhere in the world, so I'd figured that I'd pop in for a visit."

"Well is the temple the place where all fashion died?" Bri said in shock, "I'd rather eat my own hair then wear that, and that Shen Gong whatever, is so tacky."

"Well, Bri, I'm sorry that a mystical, powerful object that is of legend and can transport anybody anywhere, is just the tackiest thing in the world to you," Lucy replied sarcastically.

"Oh Baby girl," Gran said happily, "I'm so glad you could come, there's some tea and cookies made."

"Thank-you, Gran, but I can't stay," Lucy sighed.

"But you just got here, Luce," Bri said sadly.

"I can't stay long, a Wu can go active at anytime, and my team needs me, I swore to do this," Lucy said sadly.

"No, you can't just pop in out of the blue for two minutes and then just up and go again!" Bri spat, tears forming in her eyes.

"Briana she swore to protect us," Gran said while putting a hand on Bri's shoulder.

"I don't care, my life here has been miserable without her here, I hate this place without Lucy!" Bri shouted.

"Bri," Lucy said loudly, "I'm sorry, I really am."

"Lucy, I'm sorry too, I know that Percy's an ass, and that nothing he says is true, but it's hard to get teased alone again," Bri replied while whiping her tears.

"It's not like you're never going to see me again."

"Really?" She hissed, "because the five times that I've texted because I wanted to hear from you, and the two times that I called because I was crying and wanted my best friend say otherwise, you didn't even reply back!"

"I sent you that letter, and I called you last week," Lucy said sympathetically.

"Yeah, _last _week, and Lucy, I haven't gotten a letter in the mail at all!" Bri snorted.

"Briana Lily Abbott," Gran said sharply, "don't you think that I miss Lucy as well?

"I know she's been bad with callin' and textin', but it's nothin' to fuss over, I know that she'll do the right thing, but keep in mind that she needs to adjust to her new life as well."

"I'm so sorry, Lucy," Bri said while sobbing.

"Bri, I'm the sorry one," Lucy gave Bri a big hug, Bri whiped her tears and returned the hug, when she finally let go, Lucy gave her Gran a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm sorry that I had to come and go so quickly, I'll talk with Master Fung about visits from family and friends," Lucy said happily, she held the Shen Gong Wu up and exclaimed, "Golden Tiger Claws!"

She re-entered the purple hole, and heard Bri's last comment, "they're still tacky!"

* * *

Lucy had adjusted more to the air tight feeling on the way back, just as she suspected, her friends had been waiting for their turn.

"Hi Lucy," Kimiko greeted, "where'd you go?"

"My Gran's, Bri was visiting for tea, so I said a quick hello, she misses me a lot," Lucy said sheepishly.

"How, how nice," Kimiko said with a hint of tension, was something bothering her?

"Alright Clay," Lucy said to the cowboy while handing him the Wu, "you're up."

"Any words o' wisdom?" Clay asked.

"Just decide where you want to go and the claws take you there; and keep your hands _inside _the tunnel at all times," Lucy said in a mock flight attendent voice.

"Golden Tiger Claws!" Clay shouted and then jumped into the swirling tunnel, and was there no more.

"Oh, where do you think he is going?" Omi said excitedly.

"Some place with an all-you-can-eat buffet," Rai stated proudly, seconds later, Clay appeared with the Wu and a plate of brisket covered in barbeque sauce.

"Woo-ee, no place like Billy Bob's Texas style all-you-can-eat buffet," Clay said happily.

"My turn, my turn!" Omi said greedily, as he reached for the Wu with an expression that could rival Gollum's ring obsession face, however Raimudo was much quicker, he grabbed the Tiger Claws and taunted Omi.

"Now I'm in front of Omi, behind Omi, to the left of-" Raimundo's fun was cut short when Clay grabbed him by the back of his robes, and Lucy punched him in the arm.

"Now hold yer' horses par'ner," Clay stated.

"It's Omi's turn," Lucy said through her teeth as she pulled the Claws from Rai's right hand and gave them to the eager young monk, Clay then set Rai down.

"Give the little fella' a chance," Clay said to him.

"While I appreciate your help," Omi said, "I am not little, I am small bold." _'Okay, Omi.'_

"My mistake little, um, partner," Clay replied.

"Golden Tiger-" Omi was cut off by a small, green dragon slithering to their location with the scroll held up, and Master Fung in tow, "stop everything, we've got a hot one!"

"A new Shen Gong Wu has revealed itself," Master Fung said calmly.

"Talk about rotted timing," Omi said bitterly.

"Rotten timing," Kimiko corrected.

The 'Changing Chopsticks' appeared on the scroll, Lucy didn't really understand much of it, until Master Fung had explained that they allowed the user to shrink down to the size of a grain of rice, that must've really made your internal organs uncomfortable.

"If we are lucky," Omi said happily, "I may be able to use the Golden Tiger Claws in a Xiaolin Showdown, let us remove the lead!"

"Get the lead out," Lucy corrected.

"That too."

* * *

The Monks had gotten changed and quickly set off on Dojo, today Lucy was wearing jean overall shorts, a white t-shirt, stylish brown, tie-up ankle boots, and kept her hair in her dutch braid, Kimiko had once again dyed her hair in two minutes, this time it was purple; and wore another stylish harajuku top, combined with a purple mini, and orange pants.

Location: Easter Island, but they were all being very stealthy, because the saw Spicer land seconds before they did, only he was with someone else, a tall, stunning, seventeen appearing girl, with short, ash blonde hair and a devilish grin was dressed up in a stealthy catwoman suit, either she had gotten lost on the way to LeakyCon, or she was a new villain.

"Who is she?" Lucy whispered.

"What's with the tacky costume?" Kimiko questioned.

"Yo girl," Rai smirked to Kimiko "seen a mirror lately?" His snarky comment was met with being elbowed by the Dragon of Fire.

"Hey!" The girl said in a light, feminine voice, "these your sticks?" Lucy narrowed her eyes and saw the Changing Chopsticks hidden in each of the nostrils of one of the Easter Island statues.

"Well done, Katnappé, it's good to know that I can count on someone!" Wuya said happily, causing a nearby Jack to whimper.

"It's not brain surgery," the girl, Katnappé, said proudly. She reached for the Shen Gong Wu, both Lucy and Omi dashed forward, but Omi was much faster and grabbed the Changing Chopsticks at the exact same time as Katnappé.

"Omi!" Wuya hissed.

"That is correct, Wuya, I will not allow you, or your evil subordinates to get this Shen Gong Wu," Omi stated proudly, "I challenge you...um...name please?"

"Katnappé!" She spat.

"I challenge you, Katnappé, to a Xiaolin Showdown."

"Ha!" Jack said happily, "Katnappé can't fight, she's Shen Gong Wu-less, if that's a word."

"I'd figure that you'd be happy to have someone fight for you, Jack," Lucy taunted, "considering the score is like what? Three-One?"

Jack sneered at her, but regained his composure, "No one asked you, babe, but how about after I get this Wu, we finally go on that date?" Lucy shot up her nose in disgust at his wink.

"Enough of your trivial pheromones!" Wuya hissed, "I hear enough of this at your citadel, give Katnappé the your Shen Gong Wu, and court the Dragon of Wildlife on your own time!"

"Fine," Jack grumbled as he hit a button on his watch and a box extended from his Heli-bot, it opened up and revealed the Fist of Tebi Gong, "but only to teach you a lesson; better not lose this."

"Dufus," Katnappé snorted.

"What's the challenge, Omi?" Jack questioned.

"A game of 'tag'," Omi stated.

"Tag?" hissed Katnappé, "me-ow."

"Let's go, Xiaolin Showdown!"

* * *

The nearby sky had darkened, the statues had made a perfect circle around them, and the monks' clothes had once again changed into their formal robes, Lucy still wondered why her locket never left her outfit.

"I must warn you," Omi began, _'Omi when you're going to fight, don't waste time talking about it, JUST DO IT!' _"with my mighty Tiger Claws, I can disappear and re-appear within the blink of an eye! Your Fist of Tebi Gong will be of no use, I shall be very fast!"

"How do we start this thing?" Katnappé asked lazily.

"We start like this, Gong Yi Tanpai!" Omi proclaimed, Tiger Claws at the ready.

"Fist of Tebi Gong!" Katnappé pounded deep into the ground towards Omi, the latter lost his footing and the Tiger Claws slipped out of his hand and were caught by Katnappé, she activated the Wu, went through the swirling purple mist, and tagged Omi on the head.

* * *

Lucy was apalled, not only were the Tiger Claws now gone, but they had been lost in what, ten seconds? She wasn't going to be mad at Omi for losing them, she was going to be mad at him for not being focused on the battle, he thinks that just because he has some all powerful item that he's invicible?

"Ha! Look at me, I won, very fast!" Katnappé said proudly as she walked over to Jack and Wuya, both were looking very smug, Jack was a bit disappointed, but Wuya was ecstatic, she looked at Lucy and taunted, "what was that about the score, Lucy? I think that the Golden Tiger Claws increase our points, wouldn't you agree?"

"She's a glorified catwoman, who looks like she should be at LeakyCon, if a _focused_ monk had faced her, we'd be toasting with tea right now," Lucy retorted.

"Um, I'm getting fashion criticism from somebody who's dressed like a cabbage patch kid?" Katnappé laughed at her, and then she exited with Jack and Wuya off the island.

"I do not dress like a cabbage patch kid, right?" Lucy asked nervously.

"Nah, you dress cutely," Kimiko said assuringly, "I mean, it's okay if you still shop in pre-teens, you're not very tall, or curvy."

"I eat, but I don't grow," Lucy grumbled.

"You're still taller than Kimiko," Rai affirmed.

"By about two inches," Lucy snapped as they all got onto to Dojo's back and flew away.

* * *

"I have failed," Omi said miserably, "failure is the new path that I walk on."

"Omi," Lucy said sympathetically, "I'm sorry about what I said, but there's nothing you can do but move on."

"On the contrary, Lucy," Master Fung said while stepping out of the shadows, "there are no lessons in victory, but a thousand in defeat."

"How can that be true, Master?" Omi questioned.

"Don' make no sense to me," Clay stated.

"Allow me to illustrate," Master Fung then held up a small, jade elephant figurine, "I challenge you to steal this elephant from me, if you succeed: no chores for a week, but if you lose, you must _hand scrub_ the floors of the Grand Hall."

Okay, Lucy was not stupid, the five of them combined were not even close of a match against Master Fung, this was common sense, Master Fung would go all crazy Yoda on them.

"What if we don't accept?" Lucy asked.

"Then you will train until supper time, without any breaks," Master Fung replied calmly.

"Lucy!" Kimiko whispered loudly, "c'mon, were stronger as a team!"

"Alright, I guess we can do it," Lucy sighed.

"No doubt!" Exclaimed Raimundo.

"We accept your challenge!"

* * *

Lucy was right, they had all tried sneaking up on Master Fung, but she knew he had a plan, even when Clay had lassoed the figurine, Master Fung pulled out a small, wooden hammer, and smashed it.

Now they were handscrubbing all of the tiles in the Grand Hall.

"I'm pretty sure this violates a few child labor laws," Lucy said bitterly, she could feel the muscles in her left arm tightening, meanwhile, Raimundo attached the brushes to his feet and was sliding up and down like he was skateboarding, Kimiko had decided to clean close to Lucy, for some one-on-one girl time.

"You are supposed to be _hand_ scrubbing the floor, Raimundo!" Omi stated loudly.

"You're all being to literal, besides, this is much more fun!" Rai grinned.

"I don' think skatin' is one of the thousan' lessons, par'ner," Clay said to him.

"Perhaps it is proper scrubbing technique," Omi replied happily, "I feel that it is most accurately done in a circular movement, Kimiko you missed a spot."

"Thanks," Kimiko fake smiled, she sneakily through dirt towards Omi's section without him noticing, "you missed a spot too."

"Thank you, Kimiko, I have learned diligence," Omi stated proudly, "only nine hundred and ninety eight more lessons to go."

* * *

It had taken them all night, not including the five minute dinner break they had been given, but the Xiaolin Monks had managed to hand scrub the entire Grand Hall.

Lucy's arms felt like lead, and when she had tried to redo her dutch braid, she felt like her arms were going to give out, "I feel like I jus' got off a bull, or a bull jus' got offa' me," Clay said tiredly.

Raimundo was worse, his legs wouldn't even let him stand without his face wrinkling up in pain.

"It even hurts to web surf," Kimiko groaned, she was using her left hand to support her right as she used her laptop.

"All of the soreness is rushing to my head," Omi complained, _'I'll give him a free pass, mostly because I'm too sore to be the voice of reason right now.'_

"Hey guys!" Kimiko exclaimed, something on her computer had startled her, "check this out!"

Lucy had sluggishly walked over to Kimiko's computer, as did everyone else, Lucy went wide eyed when she saw the headlines: _**Mysterious Catwoman Seen Stealing From Various Stores, Vanishes Without A Trace, Police Are Baffled At the Burglaries, Reward For Culprit** **Snatcher.**_

"Katnappé!" Lucy exclaimed.

"We must stop her...right after I stop the wobbling in my legs," Omi said breathlessly.

Kimiko's computer just gave her another news update, _**Catwoman Thief Heads for Mall of the World, WARNING! DO NOT APPROACH, Suspect Is Known For Being Aggresive.**_

"Anyone up for a trip to Dongguan?" Lucy asked as she had somehow managed to stad up and not wince.

* * *

They didn't have much time, but thankfully Dojo had agreed to take them to Dongguan, China; without any hesitation on his part at least.

"Is this official Xiaolin buisness, or are we just going to hang around the food court?" Dojo asked with a hint of frustration.

"It is most offficial," replied Omi.

"Katnappé is using the Golden Tiger Claws to commit crimes," Lucy told him.

"What?" Dojo said, apalled as he transformed into his larger form, "come on, we have a cat to de-claw."

* * *

Finding a Catwoman at the Mall of the World was not the problem, but getting the Golden Tiger Claws was, Katnappé had just exited the purple tunnel with a few more shopping bag entering the pile.

"I've made quite a haul," she said proudly to herself.

"Katnappé!" Lucy shouted, earning a cat-like hiss from her, "Give us the Shen Gong Wu, or 'Cabbage Patch Kid' is going to make you!"

"You'll have to _cat_-ch me first," she hissed back, _'Ugh, Clay has better puns than that.'_

Lucy and the others had focused their remaining energy into their chi, "Wildlife!" Lucy shouted, she lunged for Katnappé, the later of whom, quickly used the Tiger Claws to disappear, and then reappear, and quickly tie a rope around Lucy, she tugged the back of her shirt, "Hmn, polyester; you need a make over; Cabbage Patch Girl, I'd invite you for shopping, but I'm a bit busy," the Catwoman kicked her to the ground and then took out Kimiko, Omi, and Raimundo, leaving Clay standing.

"You gonna move, cowboy?" She taunted.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but do ya have some male kin folk that I can figh'?" Clay asked sheepishly.

"Clay, stop her!" Lucy shouted.

"Sorry guys, but I can't; I will no' fight a girl." Clay stated, Katnappé then disappeared and reappeared, kicked Clay over the binded monks, and got the Claws ready, "See ya, Xiaolin Warriors, I have some more shopping to do."

Lucy gritted her teeth at their second loss against Katnappé, damn she was slippery.

"Despite the parts where she slapped us silly and got away," Dojo said in a seemingly assured voice, "I think that went pretty well."

* * *

"Any inspiration yet?" Dojo asked as they flew through the air, the sun was now beginning to descend to the horizon.

"Not yet, Dojo," Omi replied.

"So how do you suggest we find her?" Lucy asked innocently.

"She's already gone where Lucy and I'd go," Kimiko said, "toy stores, music shops, candy stores."

"But that's you two," Raimundo interjected, "where would a cat fanatic go?"

"I guess the dog park is out?" Clay playfully joked.

Lucy looked behind her and saw Kimiko already looking up something on her computer, it was nice to have a techno savy best friend.

"Got it, Catatonia Land!"

"Where?" Lucy said while raising an eyebrow.

"Only the best amusement park in the world; the fastest rides, coolest games, and best cotton candy!" Kimiko said gleefully.

"An' everythin' is shaped like cats," Clay added.

"Dojo we've got a lead, Catatonia Land, which apparently rivals the Rockwater Springs Frostival for best cotton candy," Lucy told the fifteen hundred year old dragon.

"Malls? Theme Parks? Are you sure you're not just playing hooky?" Dojo inquired as he flew down.

* * *

Well, Lucy could stop asking Gran why they never went to Super Adventure Land in Denver, because the rides at a theme park, especially like these, would give the poor woman a heart condition.

"I guess I was wrong guys," Kimiko sighed, "there's no sign of Katnappé anywhere."

"Kimiko," Omi said while he turned her head up, "that is because you are looking in the wrong direction."

Lucy looked up and saw Katnappé on the longest, fastest, and most brutal attraction there: The Nine Lives Roller Coaster.

"Can I sit this one out?" Dojo said nerously, "roller coasters make me barf."

"What are we going to do, Katnappé can just disappear and then reappear, and Clay won't fight a girl, and he's the strongest," Lucy stated while biting the tip of her thumb.

"I am struck by inspiration!" Omi shouted happily, the others looked at him strangely, and then he told them.

* * *

Katnappé looked like a happy little kid as she got off the coaster, she grinned when she saw the monks, "back for more? Good, I like kicking your butts."

"It is not us who will be doing the fighting," Omi stated, "Clay."

Clay strutted forward to her straight backed and proud, if this didn't work, nothing wood, "howdy ma'am." Just as they had planned, Clay wrestled her into a large bear hug and lifted her up, that was it, a bear hug was not fighting a girl.

Omi walked over to them and plucked the Golden Tiger Claws from her fingers, this was satisfying, because Katnappé had no right to use these Shen Gong Wu, not for evil and not for her.

A dog's barking was coming into contact, Jack was back, apparently he had turned his robots into dog-bots, he landed his Batmobile like jet car in front of them.

"Hand over the Tiger Claws," Jack stated.

"But I just got them?" Omi exclaimed. _'Don't whine, Omi!'_

Dog-bots had surrounded him, in a swift move, Omi activated the Wu and sent the bots into the swirling tunnel, and then he slipped them off his fingers, and threw them in.

"I just sent the Tiger Claws to the earth's core," Omi stated somberly; Katnappé was then released by Clay, and she walked over to Omi, "why would you do that, it's so stupid?"

"Maybe it is," Lucy said to her, "he won't be able to use them Miss Cosplay, but neither will you." Katnappé hissed at her and walked over to Jack.

"Get in, _Ashley_," Jack spat, "hey Lucy, want a ride?" He winked.

"Buzz off, Spicer!" She sneered.

"Well that's victory enough for us," Lucy said proudly. _'Thank you, all wise and powerful Master Fung!' _Lucy thought happily, they all climbed onto Dojo, rode off into the sky, and were there no more.

* * *

**The ending was inspired by The Chamber of Secrets, BOOK; not movie, the books were much better than the HP movies, I hope you all like this chapter, HAGS!**

**Oh yeah, REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Good day, everyone! It's time for another Chapter of The Fifth Dragon! Well you know the drill...**

**I am incredibly, immensely, and completely sorry for posting a day late; I've had to get up at six a.m. for the past three days because of my Theatre Dance Camp, it's from nine to twelve, we're doing _Legally Blonde_ as our musical this year, and I have been busting my butt trying to learn the jump rope dance number as required of my audition, I also have to learn tap and irish step dance in 'Legally Blonde Remix' if I want to make it onto chorus.**

**I got home yesterday, and I was too sore to finish the last five hundred words right away, so I took a nap, and didn't wake up until eight o' clock, and then my mom made me eat dinner, shower, and then go back to bed; again I am really sorry, this not going to happen again, and I promise that Season One will be completed on schedule, which is set for my end of summer break, but once school starts I'm probably not going to be able to update as quickly, and I don't want to disappoint on Season Two, because soooo much is going to happen, because a certain someone will appear, and you're not going to want to miss any of it, because secrets and history are going to play a very important role.**

**But, I think I've kept you all waiting for too long...**

**Disclaimer: If I owned this show, never mind, it's irrelevant.**

* * *

**Chapter FIVE: Shen Yi Bu**

Well, it was safe to say that Katnappé was out of their hair, for now at least; but now Lucy knew that Jack was going to start getting more followers on his side, the more strength in numbers he had, the harder it would be for the five Dragons-in-training to stop Wuya from getting the Shen Gong Wu.

Lucy was actually glad right now, though, sure she was watering the plants because of her chores, but she was relaxed, it was a beautiful, sunny, summer day; the apple blossoms were in full bloom, the birds were chirping, the sky was clear, and everything just had a really refreshing and tranquil feeling.

_'This is a temple'_ She thought to herself, _'Master Fung and the other elder monks would probably prefer this tranquility over owning a place to train in Hong Kong, it's much too noisy there; I've never noticed how calm and relaxing it is here though, I guess I've been too focused on training and Shen Gong Wu.'_

The serenity of the garden made Lucy start to hum a little bit, and before she knew it, she was singing softly too herself.

_The water's wide, I cannot get over _

_And neither have I wings to fly _

_Give me a boat that'll carry two_

_And both shall row, my love and I_

_Where love is planted oh there it grows_

_It grows and blossoms like a rose_

_It has a sweet and pleasant smell_

_No flower on earth can it excel  
_

_The ship there is and she sails the sea_

_She's loaded deep as deep can be_

_But not so deep as the love I'm in_

_I know not if I sink or swim_

As Lucy hummed the line break into the intstrument solo, she was unaware of the four monks standing behind her; all of them were unable to speak, amazed at Lucy's clear, etheral, soprano voice.

_Oh, love is gentle, love is kind_

_The sweetest flower when first it's new_

_But love grows old and waxes cold_

_And fades away like morning dew_

Clay had been so fascinated by Lucy that he had immediately and accidently dropped his rake, earning the brunette's attention while a patch of red slowly crept onto her cheeks.

"Hey," she said nervously, "h-how long have you guys been standing there?"

"Lucy," Kimiko said, astonished, "I had no idea that you could sing that well."

"Me? Oh no, I'm not that good, I haven't been to a lesson in weeks; and I barely made the cut for show choir at the beginning of term with seventy percent, so I'm not really all that experienced," Lucy could no longer even attempt to hide her blush, she was now as red as a cherry.

"Whatcha' talkin' about, Lucy, that was as clear as day?" Clay said while picking up his rake.

"You got talent, girl," Rai said while giving her a thumbs up.

"It was most wonderful," Omi said brightly, "it was almost as comparable in talent to my Kung Fu technique, almost."

_'Um...thank you?'_

"Oooh," Kimiko said with big, bright eyes as she walked over to Lucy, "sing something else, I'll even record it this time!"

"No way," Lucy said sharply, she turned her head away, and her blush had gone.

"Pretty please?" Kimiko asked.

"No way, you'll just make fun of me," Lucy replied and then added, "I can't sing as well in front of other people, as I can when I'm by myself."

"Lucy, I am sure that your only talent is just as potent in front of others," Omi said cheerfully.

"No way in hell, Omi." Lucy said immediately.

"Darlin', I think ya should remember that Omi's only eleven," Clay replied nervously.

"He doesn't pay attention to her," Rai interjected.

_'So much for peace and tranquility,'_ Lucy inwardly sighed.

"Kids!" Dojo said as he slowly and sluggishly slithered over to them, he was holding the ancient scroll of the Shen Gong Wu; that only meant one thing.

"I've got good news and bad news," he said in a nasal-like voice, "the good news is that new Shen Gong Wu has revealed itself, the bad news is *achoo!*" Dojo had then, unexpectedly, sneezed; but it wasn't a normal sneezed, flames had emitted, and Raimundo's pants were now covered in soot.

"T-the bad news is, that this one makes me sneeze," the little dragon said while rubbing his nose.

"No," Rai snorted, "the bad news is that I don't have 'fire proof' pants."

"Oh, thanks," Dojo hissed sarcastically, "very supportive."

"Ah!" Omi said happily, "the 'Sword of the Storm'; I have studied this particular Shen Gong Wu for many years, there are things of which you must be aware while using this _wind _Shen Gong Wu."

_'Looks like Rai's gotten a signature Wu.' _Lucy then felt her sash buzz, she had hidden her iPhone in their for safe keeping, she took it out, a new text from Bri had appeared, she needed to take this; even though she wasn't paying attention to Omi's wisdom.

_**I got asked out!** _Lucy's eyes widened with shock, this was big, 'Texas High School Marching Band' big, Bri was just as disliked in the town as Lucy, why would somebody ask her out?

_**What? When, where, who?**_Lucy waited five seconds and then Bri texted back: _**Damien Lang, the transfer from Australia; he actually prefers the name 'Damo', he asked me out today during library hour. He said that he's been working up the courage to talk to me, and that he thinks that I'm very cool and pretty, and wanted to know if I'd like to go out with him sometime, I said 'yes', and now he's taking me to Fabrizzio's Gelato this weekend.**_

Lucy didn't know Damien 'Damo' Lang very well, he was one of the nicer guys that you could rarely find in Rockwater Springs Junior High School; he was a transfer student from Brisbane, Australia, his father decided to settle down in Colorado last year because of his enviroment activist stepmother, and Damo hated her, mostly because she was fifteen years younger than his Dad. He's five foot ten, fifteen years old, short, wavy light brown hair and grey eyes, he was very athletic; especially with snowboarding, which came natural to him, every girl in the ninth grade had a crush on him, and he was very popular and charming.

At least, according to airheaded Ursula Winters, who was going through her third year of seventh grade.

The only problem was, he and Percy Clarke, the town bully, spoiled rich kid, and most popular guy in the seventh grade, were very good friends; he would definately make Bri's life extra horrible.

**_Aren't you concerned about You-Know-Who?_**She asked.

_**Why would Voldemort come after**_**_ me_? **Bri replied seconds later.

_**Shut up, you know that I'm talking about Percy Clarke the Lord of being an**_** ass,** Lucy typed angrily.

_**If he bothers me I'm going to tell him to shove it right up**** his-** _"that's all of the basic knowledge of the Shen Gong Wu," Omi's voice had finally cued her back into the reality of the temple; crap, she had forgotten to pay attention to what he was saying. Sure Omi was annoying and arrogant eighty percent of the time, but he knew much more about the Shen Gong Wu than the others did.

_**I gotta go, I'll get in trouble for missing out on training; a new Wu revealed itself.**_With that, Lucy put her phone back into her sash, she looked around at the others; Raimundo was like her, he wasn't paying attention either, at least she wasn't the only not paying attention.

"Omi, could you please repeat that last note, I kind of tuned out?" Lucy asked sheepishly.

"Certainly, the most important thing is that the Sheng Gong Wu, the Sword of the Storm, is only as useful as the user allows it to be; if the wielder is very tempermental, the Shen Gong Wu shall not work, for it is very much like the wind, it has to be allowed to roam at will."

_'Well that's poetic, good thing I found that out; otherwise I'd know nothing, just like Rai.'_

"Do you feel prepared for this challenge, Raimundo?" Omi asked the wind dragon, snapping him back into reality.

"Huh?" Rai replied.

"Do you have any questions about the Sword of the Storm, you know, because Omi just _told us_ about it," Lucy knew that she was being a hypocrite, but she wanted to make sure that Raimundo was ready to get it too.

"Uh...yeah, just one," Rai said calmly, "can Omi stop flapping his lips so we can go get it already?" He asked and then stormed off into the Monk Dormitories.

* * *

Well, Lucy no longer had her 'Lucy time' anymore, they were all off to find the Wu while Dojo flew them to their location. Lucy had decided to wear her sky blue, cotton, button down shirt, roll up the sleaves, put awhite camisole on so that nobody, especially the boys saw her white training bra, wear jean shorts, applied her dutch braid, locket, and her grey converse.

Kimiko had dyed her hair sea green and put it into three pig tails, wear a lavender tank top, a dark purple skirt, and brown sandals; and once again the boys never thought to change their style.

Dojo's cold wasn't getting any better, she'd have to ask him when they got back if dragons could take claritin, or if they have their own way of dealing with allergies.

"It's somewhere down there, but *a-a-achoo!*" They were all caught off guard by Dojo's sneeze, and to make matters worse, it caused him to fling them up into the air, and they were at thirty thousand feet!

Luckily, Lucy's heart rate went down when Dojo had quickly caught them.

_'That's not going to make my mental list of the 'Top Ten Things That I've Done and Enjoyed',' _Lucy assured herself.

"But it's hard to be exact given the allergies and all," the fifty foot dragon added.

"Jus' get us on the range, and we'll do the cow-ropin' Dojo," Clay stated.

"What?" Raimundo inquired.

"I think he means, 'get us close and we'll find it'," Kimiko replied.

"So why didn't he just say it?" Rai asked bitterly.

"My!" Omi exclaimed, changing the subject, "what a vibrant city!"

_'Now I wish that I'd brought my swimsuit; no, I need to focus on finding the Wu!' _

"Check it out!" Kimiko exclaimed happily, "that's Monte Carlo, Raimundo, you'll love it!"

_'Rai and Kimiko sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G.'_ Lucy thought in a sing-song style.

* * *

"Oh yeah!" Rai said happily as they overlooked the dark blue gigantic waves, while standing on the white sand, "I like it; it's almost as good as Rio, almost."

"I've never been to the beach before," Lucy said in awe as she looked foreward.

"You're kidding!" Kimiko said in astonishment.

"If my parents had been alive in the last two weeks of July, I would've gone," Lucy said in a melancholy voice, "we were going to go to Florida, to Disney world, and I would've gone to the princess brunch in Epcot with my Mom, and Dad and I would've gone on Space Mountain as many times as we could handle, and we would've gone to the beach and my Mom would've made me wear sunscreen," Lucy blushed when she turned and saw her friends giving her sad looks, especially Omi, he had told her a few days ago that he'd been an orphan since birth.

Lucy cleared her throat and put on a brave smile, "but I'm here now, and it's not like I can fix what happened; I told you guys, I'm over the accident, maybe I'll be able to go swimming today too."

"This is not a vacation, we are here to find the Sword of the Storm!" Omi snapped, "stay focused!"

"Okay," Raimundo said sarcastically while Lucy noticed he checked out a passing, tall and curvy redhead, "I will!"

_'Disrespectful Pig!'_ Lucy shouted in her head.

"Remember, if you have any questions, ask me; I am a particular expert on this Shen Gong Wu," Omi stated happily.

"Yeah, like we could forget," Rai snorted, and then Dojo sneezed, causing sand to be blown in their faces.

"Sorry, kids, I can't hone in on it," Dojo said in a stuffy voice.

"A net cast wide catched more fish," Omi stated.

"What?" Rai asked, once again aggravated.

"He wants us to split up," Lucy replied in a strained voice.

"Would it kill you people to say what you mean?" Raimundo questioned, "Lucy I'll show you the beach while we look for it," he replied as he motioned for her to come.

"I'll text you if we find it Kimiko," Lucy said to her monk best friend, "and I'll also keep Mr. Crankypants from throwing a fit."

* * *

Rai's idea of 'searching for the Wu' was not a very good one; first chance they got away from the others, he rented a surfboard and headed down near the waves.

"This is your idea of Shen Gong Wu location?" Lucy asked in a aggravated tone.

"I _could _search the entire beach for the Wu," Rai shrugged, "or I _could _get the big picture from ontop of those waves!"

Lucy shouted to him as he ran foreward, "you are the most irresponsible person that I have ever-" she was cut off when she saw him trip and fall face foreward in the sand, she quickly ran over to him.

"Are you okay?" she asked, but she inwardly thought: _'Serves you right.'_

"I'm fine, I just got dissed by drift wood," Raimundo pulled up on the object that was sticking up from the ground, only it wasn't wood, in fact it was metal; a dark green handle with a red hand slip, the blade was eastern style and had a light green tint to it, it was a sword!

"The Sword of the Storm, I got some serious skill!" Rai boasted, before Lucy could even roll her eyes, a large, very overweight man, dressed in maroon ninja attire, appeared before them.

"Surrender the Sword of the Storm, Hai?" He had a japanses style voice, but the fact that he knew what Raimundo was holding meant one thing.

"You're Jack Spicer's new sidekick, aren't you?" Lucy said while putting her hands on her hips and cocking an eyebrow, she saw the man widen his tiny black eyes.

"Don't deny it, Kimiko saw the position posted on the net," Rai smirked.

"Hai, I am Tubbimura, of the ninja," the man, now known as Tubbimura replied.

"Nice to meet you, I am Raimundo," Rai said as he hopped up and did a back flip while holding the sword, "Xiaolin Dragon of the Wind, in training," he bitterly added.

"My name is Lucy," she said proudly while raising her fists, "and I am the Xiaolin Dragon of the Wildlife, also in training."

"Lucy? As in Lucy Harris, Spicer-san said that you are to be his queen, is that correct?"

Lucy's face turned sour, great now Jack was telling people lies about her, "it most certainly is not, in fact, I'll die before I'd agree to something like that."

"Very well, surrender the Sword of the Storm, or be dealt with in the harshest of manners!" Tubbimura proclaimed while drawing his own sword.

"I can do harsh, sit this one out, Luce, this won't take long," Rai said proudly while summoning his chi, he shouted "Wind!"

Rai charged for Tubbimura, but it was more like he was showing off, which was typical; he however, did not notice the sword glowing bright, something that Lucy did, when Rai swung it into Tubbimura's blade, it fased right through it; one of the sword's tricks, Raimundo was thrown foreward, the sword was stabbed straight into the sand, and when Raimundo tried to stand up, Tubbimura sprung into the air in a surprisingly agile way, and threw himself ontop of Rai, and flattened out like a pancake.

_'I do not envy Raimundo right now,'_ Lucy thought as she rushed over to them.

When Tubbimura stood up, he grabbed the Sword of the Storm and mocked him arrogantly.

"Hey!" Lucy shouted, "give it back, unless you want to get beaten up by a girl?" Lucy was prepared to summon her chi, Rai slowly got up and walked in front of her.

"Back off Lucy, I'm still going to sweep the beach with him."

"Really?" Tubbimura mocked, "I think the girl could fight much better, 'dragon-in-training'." Tubbimura started to swing the blade in a clockwise direction, until it got to a fast pace and started to blow sand towards them.

"Sword of the Storm!" He exclaimed, the winds had gotten more powerful, this wasn't just a heavy wind, this was a sandstorm.

"I-Is that all you got?" Raimundo mocked as he held tightly on Lucy's arm so that she wouldn't be propelled back, "I thought you were going to do something impressive?"

"As you wish," Tubbimura than increased to speed of the winds, which caused Rai's grip on Lucy to disappear, causing her to fall onto the ground and wait until the storm stopped, a sand twister formed around Raimundo and sent him miles away, and then Tubbimura let up on the storms and left.

* * *

Lucky for Lucy, the others were not too far behind, she quickly informed them of what happened to him during the sandstorm, and now they were looking for Raimundo, who was no where to be found.

"I fear for Raimundo's safety," Omi confessed sadly.

"Did anything bad happen to him other than the sandstorm?" Kimiko asked Lucy, her eyes full of concern.

"Well..." Lucy said nervously.

"Hey! My sinuses are clear, I'm back baby!" Dojo shouted, seconds later, Raimundo head shot up from the sand, easing everyone's worry.

"Are ya alright, par'ner?" Clay asked while helping him out of the ground, "what happened?"

"Besides getting sand in my pants, a ninja took the sword," Rai said somberly.

"You had the sword, and then you lost it?" Kimiko questioned.

"Yes, Kimiko, I was with him," Lucy stated, "a new crony of Jack's, Tubbimura, appeared and then took the sword, and then he used it on Raimundo, which is why there was a sandstorm."

"Well it wasn't my fault, that sword didn't even work," Rai said bitterly.

"Did you not remember what I said about this Shen Gong Wu?" Omi asked angrily.

"Uh...I might've missed that middle part," Raimundo said nervously, earning a groan from the others, minus Lucy, who felt like even more of a hypocrite for snapping earlier.

"You lost a _wind _Shen Gon' Wu," Clay questioned.

"Yeah."

"But isn' wind yer element?"

"Oh, because you guys don't make mistakes?" He snapped while storming off, Lucy looked at Omi, he was completely furious.

* * *

Lucy decided to head back to her room and get out her the deck of cards that Bri gave her, Raimundo was very, very down over losing the sword, and playing a game of poker might help, she'd even let him win.

The others had also attempted to cheer Raimundo up, but to no avail, and Lucy now knew that she should never ask Omi for a pep talk, he wasn't very good at being considerate, even if he meant well.

Lucy found Raimundo inside the Main Hall, looming over a window, Kimiko had also gone in there with her, they were each going to try to cheer him up.

"Hey Raimundo," Kimiko said happily, "wanna play Goo Zombies Two, it has over five hundred levels."

_'Kimiko plays the Goo Zombies games also?'_ Lucy was shocked, Bri hated video games and Gran was technologically imparative, so this was actually a great thing to discover about Kimiko.

"No thanks," Rai moped.

"Are you sure, five hundred levels?" Kimiko pushed, only for Rai to ignore her.

"Rai, do you wanna try and beat me at poker, I have _never_ lost, and Bri desperately wants someone to beat me?" Lucy said hopefully.

"No, and even if I wanted to, I don't know how to play." Rai then walked off and a chilled breeze came upon the two girls, they then saw Master Fung enter the room.

"Master Fung, Raimundo is still down about losing that sword, he doesn't even want to play Goo Zombies Two." Kimiko confessed

"Or poker," Lucy added.

"Goo Zombies Two?" Master Fung inquired.

"The sequel to Goo Zombies," Kimiko said matter-of-factly.

"Oh...yes, very well, I shall speak with Raimundo," with that, Master Fung left to console the wind dragon-in-training.

"I don't get why he's this upset," Kimiko stated sadly, "I figured he'd get over it, given his carefree nature."

"It's a pride thing," Lucy said while folding her arms, "boys are too proud, whenever something doesn't go their way, they throw a tantrum or just sulk like the world is over."

"You had a guy back home?" Kimiko asked, causing Lucy to flush.

"No!" She said sharply while regaining her composure, "Percy Clarke just did those things whenever Bri and I made a blow at his pride for bullying us."

"That means he has a crush on you," Kimiko teased.

"Percy would rather inhale carbon monoxide if it meant that we would somehow be forever hated by the seventh grade," Lucy replied.

* * *

Well, it was safe to say that Master Fung had gotten through to Raimundo, because he had spent the rest of the day and all night studying the Ancient Scroll of the Shen Gong Wu, he had even missed dinner, which was consisted of mongolian beef and roasted duck, two of Raimundo's favorites.

The next morning, just after breakfast at sunrise, which Raimundo also skipped, but was forced into eating a bowl of rice with carrots and potatoes by Kimiko, another Shen Gong Wu had revealed itself.

"Something's wrong with the scroll, the monk keeps on disappearing," Lucy noted as 'Shroud of Shadows' appeared on the scroll.

"No," Raimundo disagreed, "it's not broken, this Shen Gong Wu allows the user to become invisible." Lucy raised an eyebrow, so Rai had done his homework.

"Well let's hurry up and get it, sooner we do, the sooner my sinuses clear up," Dojo stated.

"There's a pretty picture," said Kimiko.

* * *

Tokyo, Japan was their new destination, something Kimiko was happy about, Lucy was too; maybe Kimiko and her could hang out for a bit there.

But as it turns out, the Wu had been hidden in the countryside, so that was a big, fat 'no' to their hopes.

"There it is!" Raimundo said while pointing to the pond, but even though the water wasn't murky, they all saw nothing. Raimundo jumped into the water and held up a long, shimmering cloth: the Shroud of Shadows.

However, Tubbimura had cued in and knocked Raimundo away, Jack was here this time with his lame-bots; Lucy was not putting up with this today.

"Wildlife!" She harnessed her chi and sprung onto a Jack-bot, propelled it toward the maker, which caused him to fall into a nearby thorn bush.

The others had quickly taken care of the bots, when Tubbimura had picked up the shroud, so did Raimundo.

"I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown," Tubbimura stated, "we will each stand on the rocks and try to knock the other one off, first to fall, loses."

"Sounds good, but how about a Shen Yi Bu Dare, instead?" Rai said while smirking, "I challenge you to a Shen Yi Bu Dare!"

_'Uhhh...what?'_

"Fill us in, Raimundo?" Lucy asked.

"No sweat; it's something I came across in my studies, it's like a double-dare, each contestant wagers two Shen Gong Wu, winner take all, I wager the Eye of Dashi and the Two Ton Tunic, against the Swordd of the Storm and the Fist of Tebi Gong."

"Hai," Tubbimura said, "onto showdown."

"How about every now and then we switch?" Rai smirked, what was he planning?

"Onto battle."

"Let's go, Xiaolin Showdown!"

* * *

Lucy was in a word, worried.

When the Switch-a-roo had occured, Rai lost the Two Ton Tunic and his immunity to the sword, and Lucy didn't even want to think what Master Fung would say when if he found out that five Shen Gong Wu were gone.

Raimundo was hanging onto the side of the cliff for dear life, what was this coming too? The guy who discovered th game lost?

Now there was another switch, and it was Raimundo's turn with the sword, he'd better have a plan, because if he used the sword he'd fall.

"You know Lucy," Jack said out loud, "after you losers are outta my way, I'm more than happy to give you the position of 'Jack Spicer, Evil Genius's Main Girl," he winked and gave her a thimbs up.

"Shut the hell up, Spicer!" She hissed.

"Pretty girls shouldn't curse," he taunted.

"You must decide, drop the sword or fall." Tubbimura taunted.

"Okay," Rai smirked, "I choose: fall."

"Raimundo!" Kimiko shouted with worry.

"Eye of Dashi, Sword of the Storm!" Did he just, combine the Wu; of course he did, but lightning and wind, was he planning on making a tornado?

He was flying! He was untouchable, he could control the wind, Lucy didn't even feel close to worried, she was impressed.

Impressed with Rai's quick thinking, with his challenge idea, with him in general. She made a mental note to ask him what flavor of 'Celebration Cobbler' he liked, because Tubbimura had literally been 'blown away' by Raimundo.

* * *

Good news had been spread through the temple walls faster than anyone could say 'Shen Yi Bu', they now had eight Shen Gong, and Jack only had one now, the acclaimed Evil Boy Genius had been beatened down by a couple of meddling kids.

Lucy had sneaked off from training to give Rai the cobbler she had made, what? She wasn't joking before.

"I hope you like strawberry-rhubarb," She said while giving him a bowl of cobbler with a dab of hot fudge sauce.

"Thanks," Raimundo said while looking at the bowl, he was still knee deep in scroll study.

"Hey, that Wu combining move you made today, that was impressive," She said with a bright smile.

"Now Lucy," Rai smirked, "don't tell me that you've fallen for me?"

"You'll be lucky if I even consider you an acquaintance, Pedrosa, I'm just glad that you've decided to buck up and mature." Lucy said happily.

"Good, I don't wanna compete with Jack," that earned him a look, "besides you have an 'a', where guys like me like 'c's and 'd's if you catch my drift."

"You disrespectful pig!" Lucy shouted angrily while storming off, when she looked back she saw a hidden game console in his hands.

_'Smart ass.'_

* * *

**WOW, Lotta stuff happened, well you know what to do...REVIEW, again sorry for the delay!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Good day, everyone! It's time for another Chapter of The Fifth Dragon! Well you know the drill...**

**My schedule on Wednesdays is too crowded, so the official day is now Thursday, sorry...**

**Disclaimer: If I owned this show, never mind, it's irrelevant.**

* * *

**Chapter SIX: Chameleon**

At last the monks had the upper hand.

Jack Spicer, creepy and obnoxious, self-proclaimed 'Evil Boy Genius', was now reduced to one measley Shen Gong Wu; the Changing Chopsticks, and was now reduced to only having the ability to shrink down to the size of a grain of rice.

He was the ant, the Xiaolin Dragons-in-training were the boot.

Today's training was pretty average; do the obstacle course, spar, take a five minute break and then resume, or so Lucy and the others thought.

Lucy had learned that Master Fung liked to spice things up every now and then.

"In today's training, we will be dividing the Shen Gong Wu among us," Master Fung said brightly as he opened up a wooden trunk to reveal many of the Wu that had successfully acquired.

"The excersize is called, Omi?" He asked the young, bald monk who had his hand raised up eagerly.

"Xiaolin Surprise!" He replied happily.

_'Catchy, is this part of our training regime, or a special at buffet?'_

"This an advanced training technique that relies on a powerful inner-force known as, Omi?"

"The Instincts of the Tiger! Omi said gleefully once more.

"Which is, Omi?" The Master asked, now a bit annoyed.

"The ability to predict your opponent's next move."

"Yeah," Rai drawled sarcastically, after Tubbimura left he resorted back to his usual self, something that Lucy both dreaded and expected, "like you can really read minds?'

"I knew you were going to say that," Omi grinned, earning a look of suspicion from the Dragons of Wind and Wildlife.

"Y-you did?" Raimundo asked nervously, this made Omi snicker, giving a feeling of relief to Lucy.

"No, I was just as you say 'pushing your arm'," Omi stated happily.

"Pulling his leg," Lucy corrected.

"Oh, my badness," Omi than fixed the situation by actually pulling on Raimundo's leg.

"Omi," Master Fung's face remained happy but Lucy knew that agitated tone anywhere, "to harness the Tiger Instincts is to know what will happen before it happens," as if on cue, Rai tried to push Omi, only for the latter to duck and cause Rai to push the Monkey Staff foreward, which Master Fung caught sharply.

"Like so," he stated, "Omi, Clay; choose your weapons."

"Eye o' Dashi!" Clay shouted.

"Monkey Staff!" Omi countered, this was logical; Omi knew that his advanced agility to dodge the lightning could be used to shoot it back at Clay which it did. The only bad part was Clay's ten gallon hat was now reduced to a two gallon hat.

"Winner advances; Kimiko, choose," Master Fung said calmly.

"Third Arm Sash!" Kimiko stated loudly, only for Omi to counter with the Mantis Flip Coin; again basic logic and physics, by the speed at which the Third Arm Sash is going, Omi will have already jumped, causing Kimiko to move around to snatch the jumping Omi and knock someone down, which shortly happened to Raimundo, causing him to fall in the nearby pond.

"Whoops," Kimiko said apologetically, "sorry Rai."

"Winner advances; Raimundo, choose."

"Omi's Tiger Instincts against my street smarts, boy, this will be fast," Rai said confidently.

"Fist of Tebi Gong!"

"Two Ton Tunic!"

_'I don't even need to think on this, three, two, one...'_

Rai's fist collided with the armor, which was inpenatrable; and as Lucy had cued, Rai was now in deep, horrible pain.

"L-lucky guess," Rai said through his teeth as he clenched his fist.

_'It's common sense, Omi didn't even need the armor; why on earth did Dashi make it so that you have to shout the name of the Wu before you use it?'_

"Winner advances; Lucy choose."

"I don't need to sir," Lucy said nonchalantly, "I don't believe that a Shen Gong Wu would help me, more than it could harm me, given the recent attempts. However, I'd like to try something else, if it's alright?"

"Go ahead," Omi said with confidence, "but you shall not succeed."

"We'll see," Lucy said in a sing-song voice, she and Omi bowed to each other, both of them had a strong look of determination in their eyes.

"Omi, do you want to fight me?" Lucy asked nonchalantly.

"No."

"Then why are we making such a big fuss? My instincts tell me that your move would've been to wait before choosing a Wu, so that you would've had time to counteract, but what would you do in a situation where you did not have that advantage, where you had to make the first move?"

"I would've dared you to go first," Omi replied.

"Then my Tiger Instincts, predict, that you like to read a person's move before they can process how stupid they are, causing them to be defeated; but you didn't take into account that someone else would demand the first move from you."

"So we agree then?" Omi said smugly.

"Yep, it's a draw," Lucy said happily.

"What?" Raimundo said in a shocked voice, "how can you draw?"

"Easy," Lucy stated, "our instincts let us know that the other person is waiting for someone else to make the first move, so that the we have time to think and counter, life is sometimes a big chess game, it's all about logic and strategy; something I'm good at."

"I thought you were Miss Singer-slash-gymnast?" Kimiko teased.

"I like to play poker, chess, and goo zombies; I like to read classic literature, Harry Potter, The Hunger Games, Artemis Fowl, The Lord of the Rings, and shoujo manga," Kimiko gave her a thumbs up at that point, "I was also in show choir, and co-captain of the Debate Team."

"Did you forget anything?" Rai mocked.

"Yes; shut up, Raimundo," Lucy said sharply.

"Excellent training session," Master Fung randomly chimed in as he gathered the Shen Gong Wu to be returned to the vault.

"Maybe I'm missing the point," Raimundo shrugged, "we're never going to go after each other, and Jack's only got one Shen Gong Wu."

"A pair of chopsticks that can shrink him down to the size of a grain of rice," Kimiko said happily.

"We can take em' out with a flyswatta'," Clay beamed, causing Kimiko to giggle.

* * *

Master Fung was generous enough to give the young monks the rest of the day off, which was good, until the others hounded Lucy to sing. Something that she thoroughly, willingly, and confidently refused.

"I can't believe you guys are making me do this," she grumbled.

"Oh hush," Kimiko said while setting up a microphone to an amp, "this'll be fun!"

"I told you, I'm bad at singing in front of other people!" Lucy stated loudly.

"Cool yer' jets, missy, it's just one song," Clay said as he brought a bag of chips into the room, everyone had been convinced to watch, even Dojo and Master Fung.

"Raise the ceiling!" Omi said happily.

"Raise the roof," Raimundo corrected, Kimiko handed her the mic, and winked.

"Do great!" She beamed as she walked off to the laptop that was connected to the karaoke screen.

"You jinxed it," Lucy pointed out, "alright, I've been forced to perform, but I don't do anything half-assed; so to those of you who are wearing socks, prepare to have them knocked off.

"Ooooh, this is most exciting!" Omi exclaimed, only to be shushed by Dojo.

_She loved him like he was the last man on earth_  
_Gave him everything she ever had_  
_He'd break her spirit down, then come lovin' up on her_  
_Give a little, then take it back_

_She'd tell him about her dreams, he'd just shoot 'em down_  
_Lord he loved to make her cry_  
_You're crazy for believin', you'll never leave the ground_  
_He said only angels know how to fly_

_And with a broken wing she still sings_  
_She keeps an eye on the sky_  
_With a broken wing she carries her dreams_  
_Man you ought to see her fly_

_One Sunday morning she didn't go to church_  
_He wondered why she didn't leave_  
_He went up to the bedroom, found a note by the window_  
_With the curtains blowin' in the breeze_

_And with a broken wing she still sings_  
_She keeps an eye on the sky_  
_With a broken wing she carries her dreams_  
_Man you ought to see her fly_

_With a broken wing she carries her dreams_  
_Man you ought to see her fly_

Lucy had never been so nervouse singing by herself, even in show choir she had been reluctant to try out for a solo piece, which was required in an audition; Bri was always the better at self-expression, so it was natural for her; but Lucy was always afraid of making a mistake, of everybody thinking that she couldn't do the one thing she loved, right.

"Alright, Lucy!" Rai cheered, followed soon by the others, even Master Fung and Dojo, although they kept it to a minimum.

"Most Wonderful!" or "Darlin' you are the blue ribbon champ!" Came around her inner space, Kimiko gave Lucy a big tight hug,

"You wanna know something, Luce?" Kimiko asked happily.

"I'm a little scared to ask," she replied.

"The song you just sang, has just been streamed live to the web!" Kimiko had her the PDA she always carried and showed her, Lucy could literally feel the blood being drained from her own face, how could Kimiko do this? She couldn't handle the thought of everyone in the world thinking she made a mistake.

"I need some air," Lucy said quietly while storming out of the room, forgetting to give Kimiko back her PDA, instead she hid it into her sash, she'd look at the humiliation later, she paced through the garden and into the meditation temple, no one was in there at night; or so she thought.

* * *

Lucy leaned against a pillar in the candelit room as she tried to catch her breath, she was still shooken up by Kimiko's actions.

Didn't Kimiko know about Lucy's problems when it came to being comfortable with those around her, her only friend was open and bubbly, Briana FREAKING Abbott for god's sake.

She grasped her locket, turned it around and read the engraved words on the back: _Plus que ma propre vie, Love_ _Mom, _Lucy bravely opened it up opened it up, she saw the pictures of her parents, her mother, Olivia, was very similar in looks; button nose, heart shaped face, long eye-lashes, the only difference was that her mother had thick, curly, honey blonde hair, and had bright turquoise eyes in the shape of almonds.

Lucy's Dad, however, had wavy dark brown hair, fair skin, and big, defined purple eyes just like she did; that was a trait shared in her family, her father, George had them, Gran had them, and Gran's mother Millicent had them, and so forth.

"Mom, Dad; what should I do?"

"Ditch the losers," Lucy quickly closed her locket and glared up at the petulant pest that was Jack Spicer, his flaming red hair was blowing from the wind his heli-bot emitted, as was everything else in the room, and he had a dangerous look in his eyes.

"It's been a long day, Spicer; leave now and I promise not to kick your butt!" She spat angrily.

"Oh, I'm leaving, and you're coming with me," he smirked as he got closer to the ground.

"Says who?"

"Says 'you'." Lucy raised an eyebrow, looks like Jack needed a trip to the padded cell with the nice people.

But she flinched when she saw part of her shadow move, and she turned around when she heard a light giggle that sounded strangely like her voice, what she saw apalled her, every feature Lucy had, even her cheekbones, her 36A chest, and her slim legs had been carved into an exact, metal, replica.

"You're a sick pervert aren't you?"

"Hi, I'm your new best friend!" Lucy flinched in disgust, this robot's voice was so, so, girly.

"Lucy, meet Lucy, or should I say, meet your match?" Jack's voice was way too happy, "she's you, only a little perkier; my deepest apologies, it was the one bug that I couldn't work out, other than that she's almost perfect, almost.

"The copy, is an unhealthy catalyst, to the real, perfect thing."

"You really are a sick pervert!"

"Perhaps, but now it's 'sleepy time', Lucy," before Lucy could register what he said, a strong, metal fist collided with her head.

* * *

How much time had passed since she had been captured was a mystery, Jack's basement had no windows, the only light in the room was due to lamps hanging from the ceiling.

Lucy awoke to a hand stroking her hair, which had been undone; she slowly opened her eyes, and Spicer was standing over her, studying her, she screamed and he covered her mouth, only for her to bite down hard on his hand.

Her hands were bound to a lab table, as were her feet; her clothes were still on, thank god.

Jack hadn't raped her, but that didn't mean that he wouldn't try.

"Well good morning to you too, Miss Sunshine," he sneered, and rubbed the hand that she bit

"How hard did your stupid robot hit me?" Lucy spat, she could feel the sore part of her head where she was hit, she didn't dare try to look for a relection, she probably looked like crap.

"Enough to keep you out so that I could program robo-Lucy without any interference; now that you've woken up, I can move you to the holding cell," Jack said with his back turned to her.

"Smart move, untie the captive; before I escape, can at least eat breakfast?" She asked smugly. Jack sent her a glare and picked up a needle from a nearby table, he pantomimed injecting it in her arm before explaining.

"You try to escape, you try to struggle, or do anything that could allow you to leave; and this dose of Benzodiazepine, is going to leave you as gentle as a sleeping kitten."

"Are you under the impression that somehow _you _are going to be fast enough to inject that into _me_?" Lucy asked while raising an eyebrow.

Jack smirked, "all of my robots have been give the chemical injects in the form of smoke pellets, I've give myself an immunity, and Wuya's a ghost, so nice try, honey; now are you going to get in the cage like a good little bird, or do I have to drug you stupid?"

"Does it really matter?" She mocked.

"No."

"Fine, I get in your little cage, remember to lock it," Lucy sneered as Jack undid the cuffs, his eyes kept on racking up her whole body, it was disgusting. He offered to help her up and she refused, Jack grabbed her tightly by the arm with his good hand and kept the needle in the other.

He lead Lucy to a golden bird cage with enough space to fit about four people, in the middle was a small, wooden stool for her to sit on, there was no food and no water, Jack was probably not planning on keeping her alive.

As soon as he opened the door like some sick gentleman and closed it behind her, a constant charge of electricity surrounded the cage.

"In case we're not clear on something," Jack smiled viciously, "you so much as lay a finger on the bars of the cage, little bird, and your pretty little head will be deep fried," his expression shifted to angry, "am I making myself clear?"

"Crystal," Lucy spat.

"Well done, Jack!" Wuya's voice echoed through the lab, "you actually managed to capture one of those petulant brats?"

"For your information, hag," Lucy grinned at Wuya's death glare, "I'm a teenager."

"As if it is any concern," Wuya taunted, "besides, with you out of the way, the Xiaolin Monks will be overthrown by your evil counterpart, and then _you_, Lucy Harris, you will kneel before me as I split your skull!"

"Screw off, and get some mouthwash."

"You insolent, abored, horrific little-"

"Don't talk about her like that, Wuya!" Jack surprisingly shouted, "you said I could have her when we take over the world!"

"Of course, Jack," Wuya said in a sickly sweet voice, "I am merely putting her in her place."

"Putting me in place?" Lucy asked with a sarcastic grin, "I would've called it PMS." Jack snickered while Wuya shot her another death glare, Lucy remembered something, Kimiko's PDA!

Hopefully Jack hadn't found it, she examined her sash, it was still there, and still intact! Lucy felt around her neck, her locket was still there, still closed, and nothing seemed out of place, thank god.

Lucy took out the PDA and turned it on, Kimiko had it set to English, another relief: _Ohayo gozaimasu, Tohomiko-san! You have no new messages, but twenty seven hundred thousand, and thirty six new views on 'Lucy's Broken Wing' in videos, and two thousand new comments on 'Lucy's Broken Wing', and seven hundred likes and one dislike on 'Lucy's Broken Wing', you also have two important events on your calender: Tomorrow, July twentieth is 'Papa's Birthday', and Sunday, July twenty- third is 'Lucy's Parents' Memorial Service', have a nice day!_

_Ja ne!_

Lucy couldn't believe that she had almost forgotten, Sunday marked the day that her parents had died in the car crash, damn it! How did Kimiko know that?

"Your wasting your time!" Lucy shouted as she noticed that Jack looked at the screen showing the temple, Lucy-bot must be doing rounds, "only Master Fung can open the Shen Gong Wu vault!"

Jack smirked and walked over to her, "you're kind of impressed with me, aren't you?"

"You need so much professional help, Jack."

"Well, you'll be impressed with my Chameleon-bot!" Jack said arrogantly, "but as perfect as it is, the real you is the best thing in the world."

"I'm trying very hard not to puke right now, believe it or not," Lucy said sharply.

"Oh come on, Lucy, you can't honestly expect me to believe you don't have feelings for me?" Jack asked while he lazily raised an eyebrow.

"Do feelings of puking count?" Lucy asked sarcastically.

"Oh!" Jack growled, "well maybe when I rule the word you'll-"

"Jack!" Wuya hissed etherally, her eyes glowing gold, " a new Shen Gong Wu has revealed itself: The Helmet of J'ong!"

"That's my cue, sweetheart," Jack smirked as he activated the heli-bot.

"Enjoy getting your 'bot' kicked," Lucy mentally smiled at her corny joked, if Lucy-bot was really trying to fool the monks, she'd ram her foot up his ass like the real Lucy would.

"Never happened, not with robo-you on my side; and don't bother trying to send a message to your idiot friends, no transmission can escape the force-field of my very 'evil' lair."

"So what should I do when Mama Spicer comes down?" Lucy taunted.

"Stop being such a little bitch!" Jack spat.

"Turn down the force-field and make me!" She retorted, he though she was bitch? Then she'd act like one.

"JACK!" Wuya screached, causing Jack to fly after her.

Lucy took out the PDA again, she remembered a very important thing happening before she got captured, Rai had sent Kimiko a virus.

She hoped that all those Media Immersions classes would pay off now.

* * *

Lucy saw the whole thing on the screen, the first time she unofficially gets in a showdown, she loses it to _Jack_. The humiliation, it wasn't fair, regular Lucy was much more coordinated than the others due to gymnast training, and that ditzy, daft, fem-bot made her look like a total klutz.

And the outfit that the robot selected?

It was a jean miniskirt with a tight, yellow tube top, black strappy sandals with a three inch heel, and put on too much mascara, brown eyeliner, and red lipstick, and she wasn't even sure that Lucy-bot had the decency to wear a freaking bra!

She would've thought the others would've wondered why Lucy was dressed like a whore, or why she failed to wear her locket, or a bra? Or why she sounded like she was a bimbo?

Jack's gloating could not have been worse, "Well, Lucy, I liked your outfit today!"

"I'm going strangle you!" She threatened.

"Relax, it was just a bit of fun, nothing intentional...yet, but man I was about ready to grab hold of Lucy-bot and kiss her!" Jack broke out into fits of laughter, "Not that I don't want to kiss you, mon amour," he purred.

"It's guys like you that really make me consider girls!" Lucy didn't actually mean that, but Jack was about to make her fry herself just to end the suffering!

"Well we just won the lottery, sweet pea, all we have to do now is pick up the prize!" She looked at the screen, Lucy-bot managed to find and open the vault, crap!

"Hey Lucy," Jack taunted, "you might wanna watch the monitor!"

"It may be the last time you ever get to see your friends in piece!" Wuya said with a sociopathic grin.

"Whatever," Lucy said, she was putting on her poker face while getting the PDA ready, "I'm way deep into a game of Minecreeper."

"Minecreeper? I love that game!" Jack's happy grin was cut short by Wuya's intervention, "we'll play doubles after I conquer the world," he assured her; as he left the screen on the PDA popped up: _Virus Isolated._

_'Yes! Now time for a little infra-red beaming!'_

Lucy held the PDA to the screen, within seconds the virus that Raimundo had sent appeared on the screen, the cage short-circuited, and Lucy was free!

"I'm really glad that I'm a straight 'A' student, and that Rai sent Kimiko a virus, and that she accidently gave me her PDA." Lucy hurrily rushed upstairs, Jack was stupid enough not to lock the door and no one was home, she quickly left the main house and looked outside, this was the mansion house outside sixty miles from the mountain village near the temple, it would take her an hour and a half just to get to the forest, even if she ran as fast as she could!

An object in front of her was well defined in the moonlight, Spicer's Jet Car!

_'I can't drive...oh what the hell.'_

Lucy hopped in, again, Jack was stupid and left the key in the ignition. "I really hope that this thing is similar to driving a tractor at ten miles an hour, with a trailer covered in little kids hooked up to it!"

She turned the ignition, floored the gas, and hoped that she wouldn't get pulled over for speeding as she flew over the trees.

* * *

The temple itself didn't look bad, but if Omi's Tiger Instincts had kicked in, the others were...she didn't even want to think about it. Lucy dived foreward and droved the car into the wall of the Shen Gong Wu vault.

Kimiko, Raimundo, Omi, and Clay all had a look of cofusion on their faces, Lucy didn't pay that any bother, she stared at her doppleganger with a 'if looks could kill' face.

"Let me make this clear," she spat, "I have a bad day, I've been kidnapped, sexually harassed, and annoyed to no end; you made me look like a slut and a klutzy bimbo, you tried to steal the wu and kill my friends.

"You wanna know something, Lucy-bot?" Lucy held her ground as the robot look-a-like cocked her head to the side and raised an eye-brow.

"MY FOOT IS ABOUT TO BE RAMMED STRAIGHT UP YOUR ASS!" Lucy quickly ran towards Lucy-bot, she jumped and tackled her to the ground, roughly pulled the look-a-like's braid out and kept punching, it made small, somewhat unnoticable dents into her face, the bot ripped her necklace off and threw it to the side, now, they looked absolutely alike now.

Lucy-bot rose to her feet, as did Lucy, the struggled, the fought each other, but they only wounded, not fatally harmed.

"Omi, help!" Lucy-bot said in her giggly voice.

"Don't help her, she's nothing but a slutty knock-off!" Lucy shouted.

"I'll show you a knock-off, you tacky little bitch!" Lucy-bot punched, hard, and right on the bruise that Lucy had that was covered by hair, it made her vision go temporarily fuzzy, before Lucy kicked her in the shin.

Omi jumped into the air, and propelled his foot towards both of them, but came crashing down...on Lucy-bot, she self-destructed, and blew into a few pieces, but covered Lucy and Omi, in soot.

"Good job, Omi," Lucy sighed.

"Lucy!" Kimiko exclaimed in a worried voice as she rushed over to her, "are you alright? I knew something was up with you! I mean you dressed like a hooch today! You acted like an airhead, you called Jack 'hunky', and you didn't wear your locket, Oh no! Your locket!"

"It's fine, thank god," Lucy said as she picked it up from the ground, that bim-bot hadn't broken the chain thankfully.

"Um, guys," Raimundo said nervously while he looked into the vault, "where's the wu?"

"Jack Spicer kidnapped me, and sent Lucy-bot; and while you guys were fighting her, he must've stolen all of the Shen Gong Wu."

"How in tarnation did he get away?" Clay asked.

"The Changing Chopsticks," Lucy stated, "he must've shrunk himself and the Shen Gong Wu down as soon as he was finished."

Omi punched the nearby wall that didn't have a gaping hole, "I sensed something was strange and I ignored it, this could've been prevented."

"Hey," Lucy said sharply, "this is Jack's fault, not yours, we all suffered some kind of defeat today; and how did you know it was me?"

"Tiger Instincts, I bet," Rai stated.

"Actually," Omi said sheepishly, "I guessed."

* * *

Master Fung came quickly as soon as he saw the hole in the wall, they all examined the vault; every single one was gone, they had worked so hard and achieved nothing.

Well, almost nothing.

"It's not all gone!" Lucy said happily, the others turned their heads, she pulled the copper and gold coin from the blue, stone slot.

"The Mantis Flip Coin?" Raimundo asked.

_'I guess it's lucky.'_

"That ain' much," Clay said darkly.

"Yeah, but it's still better than nothing," Kimiko stated hopefully.

"Only one left," Omi said in wonder.

"Yep, but I have a favor to ask, guys," Lucy said.

"The next Wu that goes active is all mine, that hooch-bot was nothing compared to the real me," Lucy grinned.

"We know," Rai smirked, "in fact, I figured something was up when Lucy-bot flirted with Jack."

"Her data was incorrectly entered," Lucy winked.

* * *

**I Loved this chapter...now go review!**


End file.
